SailormoonT: Tragedy
by Neko Athena
Summary: ^o,O^ My very first fic, be GENTLE... I tried to go along with Naoko-sama's original plot lines based on myths... kinda a mixture of manga and anime style, or so I think... same ol', same ol'- new evil arises, and the Scouts must unite to defend..
1. Episode 1: Tragedy Strikes! Usagi and M...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes :   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 1  
Tragedy Strikes! Usagi and Mamoru break up?  
  
". . .and now for the weather. High winds gusting up to  
twenty miles per hour sweep through the Juuban District today,  
with overcast skies and a high of fifty-six . . ."  
  
::Haruka clicks off the radio and stands in front of the open  
window. Her face is contorted into a painful grimace, and  
she squeezes her eyes shut. Suddenly, an icy wind cuts  
through her, followed by a blisteringly hot gust. Michiru  
lays her hand on Haruka's shoulder, startling her. She turns  
to her partner.::  
  
Har. "The wind smells sour, something is terribly wrong,  
but..."  
Mic. "The sea is also contradicting itself, I feel...  
strange..."  
  
::Looking up into her stronger counterpart's face, she is  
shocked. A look of such fear was a rare sight on Haruka's  
face, and Michiru is disturbed by it. The two stare out the  
window, lost in thought.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usa. "OH, LOOK, MAMO-CHAN!!! LITTLE CAKES SHAPED LIKE  
STARS!!!!"  
Chib. "NO!!! YOU'VE EATEN TOO MUCH TODAY ALREADY!!! BUY ME  
ONE, MAMO-CHAN!!!!"  
Mam. "You two can sure be a handful! Be quiet, everyone is  
looking!"  
  
::Mamoru's face turns bright red as he slowly inches away from  
the two drooling girls in front of the bakery. He ducks  
inside and breathes a sigh of relief, then pays for the cakes.   
He pokes his head out the door, to see if the girls are still  
around. He sees them sitting on a bench across the street  
from the shop, and can hear them arguing. He exits the shop  
and walks over to them.:  
  
Mam. "Here, your cakes."  
  
::The girls, who were in the throes of a fight, freeze. Usagi  
was pulling on Chibi-usa's mouth, while Chibi-usa yanked on  
Usagi's pigtails. They eye the cakes, then each other.  
Suddenly, they snatch the cakes from Mamoru, still giving  
each other evil looks.::  
  
Usa. and Chib., teeth clenched "Thank you very much,  
Mamo-chan."  
  
::Then, the smell of the fresh cakes overrides their rivalry  
and they dig in. Mamoru sighs again, and sits on the bench  
beside theirs.::  
  
Mam. "I can't take you two anywhere without a fight ensuing!"  
  
::Chibi-usa and Usagi, now finished with the treat, rush to  
Mamoru's side.::  
  
Usa. and Chib. "We're sorry, we promise, no more fighting!!!"  
Mam. "Oh, very well, let's go."  
  
::Everyone stands up, Usagi with her arm around Mamoru's, and   
Chibi-usa holding his other hand. As they stroll down the  
street, vendors shout and stores display their wares. Despite  
the bright sun and season, the weather has been strangely  
chilly. Up ahead, an old woman is selling perfume.::  
  
Old W. "Smell as fresh as the Autumn breeze, or sweet as the  
first flowers of Spring! My perfumes last longer than all  
others, and don't smell too strongly! Come, and see for  
yourself!"  
  
::Usagi approaches the old woman's cart, breathing deeply.::  
  
Usa. "Wow, what beautiful aromas!! Lilac, how sweet!"  
Old W. "Hello there, young lady! What a beautiful young girl  
you are! And this fine, handsome young man with you! Is he  
your boyfriend?"  
Usa., blushing slightly "Well... *giggle*..."  
  
::She looks up a Mamoru lovingly, to see him looking off into  
the distance trying to ignore the situation entirely. At his  
side, Chibi-usa stands with her arms crossed, smirking.::  
  
Old W. "Oh, I didn't mean to embarrass you! Here!" her yellow  
eyes flash "I have something special for you, young lady."  
  
::Usagi looks on in wonder as the old woman pulls a red velvet  
pouch from her pocket. From inside it, she pulls a beautiful  
glass perfume bottle. The glass is cut like a big crystal,  
and shimmers in all the colors of the rainbow when it catches  
the sun. Usagi's eyes grow huge and sparkle with the  
bottle.::  
  
Usa. "Wow, it's beautiful! Like a Diamond!"  
Old W. "It is called 'HeartAche'. Here, smell!"  
  
::She takes up the bulb and squeezes it, and a gentle mist of  
scent sprays from the bottle in front of Usagi's face. The  
light aroma plays around her head and she breaths deeply.  
Suddenly, she begins to cough.::  
  
Old W. "Oh, I'm sorry dear!"  
Usa. "*Cough, cough!* No, it's all right, I...*a-chooo!*...  
just breathed in too deeply. It does smell beautiful!"  
Old W. "So, since you like it so much, why don't you take it,  
as a gift?"  
  
::A glazed look overtakes Usagi's eyes as the mist settles and  
dissipates in the air.::  
  
Usa. "Oh, no, that's fine, I . . .haven't got a use for it,  
really."  
Chib., shocked "What, Usagi turning down a gift!? This is not  
right!!!!!"  
Old W. "Please, take it, I insist."  
  
::Usagi smiles, a very sad, gentle smile.::  
  
Usa. "Oh, you are too kind. If you insist, it would be rude  
of me to say no."  
  
::The old woman smiles as she slips the bottle back into the  
velvet sack and hands it to Usagi. She takes the sack  
carefully and stares at it in her hands for a few minutes.::  
  
Mam. "So, are we ready to move on?"  
Chib. "Yeah, this is getting boring, and Usagi is acting  
weird. She just ruins every outing we have together,   
doesn't she?"  
  
::She looks up with puppy-dog eyes at her future father, and  
talks in a dramatically pathetic voice.::  
  
Chib. "Let's go, Mamo-chan, and leave her behind!"  
  
::Usagi suddenly squeezes her eyes shut, then looks down into  
Chibi-usa's eyes. She smiles faintly.::  
  
Usa. "I'm sorry, Chibi-usa. I didn't mean to ruin your day."  
she looks up at Mamoru "I apologize to you as well,  
Mamoru-sama, for inconveniencing you. I'll just see myself  
home."  
  
::Usagi bows respectfully, and turns to leave. As Mamoru  
looks after her, confused, Chibi-usa smiles triumphantly, and  
pulls Mamoru down the sidewalk. Behind them, the old woman  
enjoys her own smile of victory, and pushes her cart down an  
old alley and disappears before the dead end.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
::The old woman reappears, still pushing her cart, on a  
distant mountain, far away from the Juuban district of Tokyo.  
She picks her way among the crumbling columns and broken  
statues. Suddenly, she straightens from her bent posture  
and throws off the raggedy garments she had been wearing.  
Underneath, she is no longer old and feeble; she is now a  
tall, slender young woman with bright yellow hair. Her pale  
yellow robes are held at her shoulders with black clasps  
resembling leaves, and studded with yellow jewels, her black  
belt the same. The robes hang to her knees. Her long hair  
is drawn into four ponytails; one on each side of her head,  
one on the very top, and one hanging down at the back.  
Glittering jewels and beads are strung on the tips of these  
ponytails, matching the color of her hair and eyes. She  
ceases to push the cart, and walks ahead, into one of the  
fallen-down temples scattered across the mountainside.  
Once she enters the temple, she raises a hand to the sky  
and speaks.::  
  
Young W. "I am Alecto, 'She who sleeps not', and by my  
power may she be kept awake by feelings of self-doubt  
and grief!"  
  
::Across from her, in the back of the temple, two other  
girls stand in the shadows on either side of a huge black  
marble basin. The dark, murky water within begins to stir  
and spin. A mysterious, sinister voice comes from the  
water.::  
  
""Excellent!""  
  
*{End Episode 1}*  
  



	2. Episode 2: Good-bye, Odango Atama! Usag...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes :   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 2  
Good-bye, Odango Atama! Usagi makes a wish.  
  
::Usagi is walking home. She has just left Chibi-usa and  
Mamoru at the perfume cart. She walks briskly, but keeps her  
eyes on the ground. She passes the Crown Arcade without even  
looking in. Inside, Rei watches Minako pound on an arcade  
machine with a sweat drop on the side of her head. Rei looks  
up to see Usagi walk bye and calls to her, but her voice  
cannot be heard through the glass. She grabs Minako's arm  
and pulls her outside to catch Usagi.::  
  
Min. "Ouch! Hey, what did you do that for?"  
Rei, waving her arm "U-SA-GI!!!!"  
Min., looking ahead, then waving as well "Oh! Hi, Usagi!"  
  
::Usagi continues for a few step, then turns abruptly. She  
was in deep thought, and her reaction was delayed. Seeing  
the girls, she walks back to where they are standing, in front  
of the arcade.::  
  
Usa. "Hello, Rei-sama." she bows "Hello, Minako."  
Rei, her smile fading, cocking an eyebrow "Rei-SAMA? What   
are you up to?"  
Usa. "Nothing, I just thought that because you are a  
priestess, that I should start addressing you with more  
respect."  
Min., confused "Usagi, are you feeling well? Perhaps you have  
caught a cold..."  
Usa., smiling "No, I'm just a little tired right now, that's  
all."  
Rei, sweat-drops "All right, enough! You are obviously  
playing some kind of game, and I want to know what it's all  
about! You are NEVER that polite, even when you're supposed  
to be!"  
  
::As Rei continues scolding Usagi, her voice raises. Michiru  
and Haruka are walking down the sidewalk, coming from a cafe.  
They see the girls, and walk up behind them.::  
  
Har. "Odango being polite? She MUST be up to something!"  
Mic. "Yes, that is certainly not normal Usagi behavior."  
  
::The girls all start to laugh, but then Haruka and  
Michiru see Usagi's reaction and are confused. She is staring  
hard at the ground, biting her lip. Then, she looks up and  
smiles weakly.::  
  
Usa. "You call me 'Odango Atama' because I always act so  
silly and rude. I guess it's fitting..."  
Rei, finishing her laugh "Of course it's fitting, you might  
as well change your name to 'Odango Tsukino'!"  
  
::Rei and Minako laugh again, but Haruka and Michiru are  
silent. They see Usagi smile again and look back to the  
ground. Small tears hang on her eyes, but she blinks them  
away. Haruka and Michiru look at each other as a cold wind  
blows over the girls.::  
  
Har. Usagi has never been so hurt by one of Rei's comments.  
She looks as if her heart is breaking! I'm getting that  
feeling again. Something is... wrong. With this whole day.  
Mic. Poor Usagi. I feel the emotions in her crash like  
the breakers, but why is she so sad?  
Usa., while they laugh "I know I must be embarrassing."  
Har. "We'll see you girls later."  
  
::The older girls leave, troubled. Rei and Minako end their  
laughing fit.::  
  
Min. "So, Usagi-chan, want to come in and play some Sailor-V  
with us? Even though the machine is rigged and it is  
im-POSSIBLE to win, I still shall have my revenge!"  
Usa. "No, thank you, Minako, I should be going home... where  
I belong."  
Rei "Hey, weren't you supposed to be out with Mamoru and  
Chibi-usa-chan?"  
Usa., smiling again and shaking her head "No, they'll have  
a lot more fun without me in the way. Chibi-usa deserves  
a happy outing with Mamoru. I've ruined all the rest.  
You're right, Rei-sama. An 'Odango Atama' like me is  
embarrassing. I'm sorry for that. I'll try from now on to  
act more mature. Bye!"  
  
::With that, she turns and walks away down the sidewalk  
toward home. Rei and Minako gasp, their eyes bulging. They  
turn to each other with shocked looks on their faces.::  
  
Rei and Min. "She left Chibi-usa-chan alone with Mamoru!?  
She MUST be really sick!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::Usagi opens the door to her room, enters, and pushes the  
door closed behind her. She walks over to her bed and lays  
down. Curling up, with her knees against her chest, she faces  
the wall and stares hard. She is thinking about what  
happened that day, and doesn't hear Luna come in. Luna hops  
up onto the bed behind Usagi and walks up toward her head.::  
  
Lun. "Usagi, what are you doing home so early? Weren't you  
out with Mamoru and Chibi-usa?"  
Usa., sobbing quietly "No, I...just got tired, that's all..."  
  
::Luna steps back, concerned.::  
  
Lun. "Usagi-chan, what's the matter? What happened today?"  
Usa., taking a deep breath to calm herself "Nothing, Luna,  
really, I'm fine...just, so tired..."  
Lun., hesitantly "Well, all right, I'll let you rest, then.  
But if you need anything, just call for me, okay?"  
Usa. "Okay, you got it."  
  
::Luna turns and jumps off the bed. As she walks out the door  
and down the hall, she still worries that something happened  
while she was out, and decides to try to find Mamoru or the  
other girls to find out what. Back in her room, Usagi sniffs  
and pulls herself to the side of the bed to sit up. She pulls  
out the pouch containing the perfume bottle, and sits it of  
the table beside her bed. She stares at it for a long time.::  
  
Usa. Mamoru is always embarrassed to be seen with me, but I  
can't really blame him. I act so childish.  
  
::She thinks of the cake incident earlier in the day and other  
times he has been embarrassed by her.::  
  
Usa. I can't believe I put him through that. Why has he  
stayed with me? Probably because he's too nice to tell me  
that he hates me.  
  
::Now she envisions Chibi-usa, screaming at her.::  
  
Usa. Chibi-usa doesn't mind, though. Children are too  
innocent to worry about someone else's feelings. She always  
says she hates me and wants me to go away, but I've been  
stubborn and selfish. Why couldn't I take the hint? She seems  
so much happier when she's with Mamoru or one of the other  
girls.  
  
::Rei now enters her thoughts, and she remembers all the times  
they have gotten into fights. Rei's words from the day echo   
in her mind. '...you might as well change your name to Odango  
Tsukino!'.::  
  
Usa. Rei is right. I'm such a clumsy, stupid girl. Now I  
see what they were trying to tell me. All this time, I  
ignored them because I thought they were only teasing, but it's  
true. The others must feel the same way. They all just  
feel sorry for me, and feel guilty, so they go out with me and  
pretend to be my friends because they know no one else would.  
They really are great friends, but they don't deserve to be  
held back by me.  
  
::She thinks of how happy everyone would be if she wasn't there  
to ruin things. She envisions all the girls and Mamoru,  
laughing and having fun without her.::  
  
Usa. "I'm sorry, everyone! From now on I'll try not to get in  
the way! No more Odango Atama. I can't bear to hurt them  
anymore. They deserve better lives than just cleaning up after  
me."  
  
::She sighs, and takes off the heart-shaped brooch that holds  
the legendary ginzuishou. Opening it, she holds the brooch  
in her lap and stares into the crystal.::  
  
Usa. "You are supposed to have the power to grant what is in my  
heart, right? Well, my wish is simple. The only thing I ever  
cared about is seeing my friends and Chibi-usa...and  
especially Mamoru... I want to see them happy! That's all!"  
  
::Usagi begins to sob again, and her first two tears fall onto  
the ginzuishou. From deep within the crystal, a glowing warmth  
spreads outward. It envelops Usagi, and she collapses onto the  
bed, crying hard. The warmth eventually lulls her to sleep,  
and she lays with the brooch still clutched in her hand. The  
glow fades as her sobs finally cease.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
::Meanwhile, Mamoru and Chibi-usa are walking through a park  
on their way back home. Mamoru has forgotten the strange  
behavior of Usagi and is enjoying the late-afternoon sun.  
Chibi-usa is on his shoulders humming happily to herself.::  
  
Chib. "Boy, I sure am glad that loud-mouthed Usagi left us  
alone, aren't you, Mamo-chan? What a peaceful day this  
turned out to be!"  
Mam. "Yes, but you know deep down inside you love her. After  
all, you two are exactly alike!"  
Chib. "*Hmph!* That is an insult! I will never be that clumsy  
and obnoxious!"  
Mam., stopping "You're being too hard on her." he remembers  
the incident earlier "Did you ever think you may have hurt her  
feelings, Chibi-usa?"  
Chib. "What are you talking about? That brat doesn't think  
about anybody but herself! I'm sure she doesn't even  
remember what I said!"  
Mam., continuing "I don't know, she looked pretty upset...  
maybe you can apologize when you get home, okay?"  
  
::Suddenly, Mamoru winces in pain. He manages to put Chibi-usa  
on the ground before the pain causes him to double over. He  
falls to his knees, clutching his chest with both hands.::  
  
Chib. "Oh NO! MAMO-CHAN, WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"  
Mam., gasping for breath "Chibi-u...get someone... I can't...  
AAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
::He collapses in pain, but there is no answer. Beside him,  
Chibi-usa's body is becoming fainter and fainter, and as she  
fades completely away, she screams and cries frantically.  
But her screams are silent. Before long, there is no sign  
of the pink-haired girl. A crowd of people form around the  
fallen young man, and in the distance, sirens can be heard  
coming closer.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mic. "What? The sea just surged violently! It was so sudden,  
but now it is calm again... something HORRIBLE just happened!"  
Har. "Are you sure? What was it? A new enemy attacking?"  
Mic. "No, it's... worse than that."  
  
::In another room, Setsuna is tucking a sleeping Hotaru into  
bed. Suddenly, a freezing chill pierces her heart, and she  
gasps. Haruka and Michiru sit up on the couch as Setsuna  
stumbles into the livingroom of their apartment. She is  
drenched in sweat and panting hard.::  
  
Har. "What is it, what's wrong?"  
Mic. "Are you all right?"  
Set., gasping still "Something changed... a drastic change in  
the space-time continuum... someone has changed... the future!"  
  
::Haruka jumps off the couch and manages to catch Setsuna before  
she hits the floor. She sends a frightened look toward her  
partner, and Michiru shudders as another freezing wind flows  
through the open window, rustling the white curtains. Outside  
the window, the rising moon is covered by thick, black clouds.  
The sky becomes filled with these clouds, and rain begins to  
fall in the sudden darkness.::  
  
*{End Episode 2}*  



	3. Episode 3: No more Chibi-usa! A new ene...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes :   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 3  
No more Chibi-usa! A new enemy revealed.  
  
???. "...gi? ...sagi? USAGI!!"  
Usa. "Hmmph, waa... oh, what do YOU want Shingo? *YAWN*"  
Shi. "Wow, you've been out! Don't ya know you missed dinner?  
Mom sent me up to see if you were sick or dead or somethin'."  
Usa., sitting up in a hurry "What??? I missed dinner?! Is  
there any left? Ugh..."  
  
::Usagi jumps up, but falls back to the bed, dizzy. Her eyes  
are spinning, and Shingo sweat-drops with exasperation.::  
  
Usa., groggily "Sat... up... too... fast... ooooohhhhhh..."  
Shi., walking out "Yeah, you better hurry up before Mom puts  
all the food away. Then again, you could stand to miss a  
meal..."  
Usa., throwing a pillow at him "Idiot! Who asked your  
opinion, anyway?"  
  
::Usagi sighs as the pillow bounces off the door. She looks  
down to see that she is still clutching her brooch, and  
remembers the events of the day. Sighing again even more  
heavily, she puts the brooch back into the pocket of her white  
skirt. She notices the perfume bottle still sitting on her  
table. She picks it up and squirts a bit into the air. As  
sniffs it, she feels utterly alone.::  
  
Usa. "Oh, well. I've lost my appetite, anyway."  
  
::She looks back at her bed, but realizes she is now wide  
awake. She decides to go see what Luna is up to when her  
Senshi communicator begins to beep rapidly in her pocket.  
She takes it out and pushes a button. Ami's face comes into  
focus in the tiny circular screen. She has been crying.::  
  
Ami, frantically "Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry, but... something  
horrible has happened!"  
Usa., a little worried "Is it a new enemy?"  
Ami "No, I'm afraid not. If only it were!"  
Usa. "Well, what is it, then?"  
Ami, choking on the words "It's Mamoru, it seems he... Oh,  
Usagi-chan! My Mother just called and told me Mamoru had a  
severe heart attack!!!"  
  
::Ami bursts into tears on the small screen, but Usagi can't  
hear her friend's sobs. Ami's words echo in her ears, and she  
can only stare into space. Tears start to roll down her  
cheeks, followed by unconscious sobs.::  
  
Ami "Usagi-chan! I'll come to get you to go to the hospital.  
I know you're upset, we both are, and I don't want you to get  
hurt getting there. I'll be right over."  
  
::The communicator blips and it's screen goes dim, but Usagi  
takes no notice. She still stands, staring off far away.  
The communicator hits the floor with a *clack*. Her tears  
roll in big drops off her chin. Suddenly, she cries out and  
collapses to her knees, sobbing and burying her face in her  
hands. She wants to leave, to run to the hospital.::  
  
Usa. Ami said she'd be right here... but I want to go now...  
I should...  
  
::Usagi looks up from her hands and stops crying in an instant.  
A cold dullness settles over her. She faintly smells the  
perfume in the air around her, and she is suddenly calm.::  
  
Usa. "No, I CAN'T go to see him. He doesn't need me there...  
he needs the people who make him happy. I would only make  
things worse. It would be too much stress for him if I came."  
  
*~*~*  
  
::Ami walks as fast as she can down the street to Usagi's  
house. She has to restrain herself from running, but she  
knows she should remain calm. She had promised herself and  
her Mother not to let Usagi know how serious it was until they  
were at the hospital. That way, if Usagi's reaction was  
hysterical, there would be all of friends to help her and keep  
her from hurting herself. But it was hard. She had also  
neglected to mention the strange disappearance of Chibi-usa.  
Ami's Mother had said Mamoru was brought in alone, and Ami was  
sure no one could have missed the pink-haired girl. A heart  
attack may not have been as serious, especially with a young,  
healthy man like Mamoru. But it was NOT a heart attack. Her  
Mother had told her it seemed like a heart attack, but in  
reality, none of the doctors knew exactly what had happened to  
him. All they knew was something had put an incredible  
strain on his heart suddenly, and in the next instant, and  
vanished without a trace. Ami choked on an involuntary sob  
as she turned the corner and walked up to Usagi's front door.  
She wanted to look calm, so that Usagi's parents wouldn't get  
upset, but knowing Usagi, the whole block knew she was crying  
by now. Ami took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. To her  
surprise, Usagi answered the door.::  
  
Ami, shakily "Usagi-chan, I came as quickly-"  
Usa. "It's all right, Ami-chan. I don't need to go."  
Ami "Wh- WHAT? Usagi-chan, surely you're joking?"  
Usa. "No, I'm not needed there, I'll only get in the way...   
But you should be there, he'd probably like to see you and  
everyone else."  
Ami, astonished "But, Usagi-chan, you know he'll want to see  
you most of all!"  
Usa. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be better if I don't go. After all, I  
don't want to stress him anymore. Besides, he's got Chibi-usa  
to comfort him, right?"  
  
::Ami looks down at the ground and fights the tears in her  
eyes. She forces out the words, even though they are nothing  
more than a weak whisper.::  
  
Ami "Usagi-chan, I couldn't... tell you before... over the  
communicator, but... Chibi-usa isn't... there."  
Usa. "What? What do you mean, she isn't there?"  
Ami "I don't know, exactly. My Mother said... Mamoru came in  
alone... so she isn't with him... I thought, maybe... she came  
home, here."  
Usa. "No, she was with Mamoru..."  
Ami "That's what Rei told me, I talked to her on my way over."  
Usa. "So... no one knows where she is?"  
Ami, pitifully "No, I'm afraid not."  
  
::Usagi suddenly looks Ami in the eyes, with a calm, cool  
manner that takes Ami by surprise.::  
  
Usa. "Ami, you go to the hospital, with the others. You  
should be there with Mamoru-san, he needs you. I'll go and  
look for Chibi-usa, and get her to the hospital. If anything  
happens, contact me. I'll let you know when I find her."  
Ami, surprised "Usagi-chan, are you sure? We could look for  
her while you go... "  
Usa. "No, it's better this way, Ami-chan. No hurry up and go  
see Mamoru!!"  
  
::Reluctantly, Ami turns to leave. Usagi shuts the door, and  
goes upstairs. A moment later, she comes back downstairs,  
putting on a coat. She opens the door quietly, and leaves.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
::In the waiting room, Rei and Makoto wait nervously. Rei is  
pacing violently around while Makoto haphazardly rips recipes  
from magazines. Both are trying to keep their minds off their  
friend, but their techniques aren't working at all. An  
elevator near the waiting room dings, and Ami slowly walks  
into the room a moment later. She seems very confused and  
scared. Rei and Makoto rush over to her.::  
  
Mak., anxious "Oh, Ami-chan! I'm glad you're here!"  
Rei "Where's Usagi-chan? Is she all right?!"  
Ami, her voice strange "Usagi didn't come with me."  
Mak. "What? Is she okay? What happened?"  
Rei "What's wrong, Ami-chan?"  
Ami "Nothing seemed to be wrong, she was fine when I saw her.  
She said she didn't want to come. She's looking for Chibi-usa  
now."  
Mak., "Ami, come on, she's got to be in pieces! Are you sure  
that's what she said?"  
  
::The two girls follow Ami over to a couch and sit with her.  
Ami relates the entire story to them, and afterward, they sit  
thinking about what happened.::  
  
Rei "She must be in denial, or something."  
Mak. "She's probably just more worried about Chibi-usa-chan.  
Who knows? Whatever hurt Mamoru-san may have hurt  
Chibi-usa-chan, too."  
Ami "That was something else strange. That's what she called  
Mamoru. 'Mamoru-san'."  
Rei "And she called me 'Rei-sama' earlier. Do you think she's  
sick?"  
Ami, looking around "Hey, where's Minako-chan?"  
Mak. "I couldn't contact her, all I got was static."  
Rei "Funny, and she was with me, before... I wonder what  
happened to her?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::Super Sailor Venus watches helplessly as the bizarre,  
horse-woman-thing in front of her crushes her communicator  
with her right-front hoof. She stands almost eight feet tall  
on her four legs, with the lower, horse part of her body   
covered with green hair. The upper portion, which resembles  
a woman, wares a yellow robe, reminiscent of those worn in  
ancient Greece and Rome. She has pale green skin and is  
crowned with a Spartan war helmet; its plume is a long yellow  
mane of hair. Her wicked, solid black eyes gleam with delight  
as Venus looks around desperately. Behind her, near a store, a  
crowd of people are screaming at each other and fighting  
viscously. The creature is standing in the street, laughing  
maniacally.::  
  
Cre. "Heh heh heh. I guess it's just you and me, we wouldn't  
want your friends crashing the party!"  
  
::The creature whips its large, shaggy green tail at Venus,  
and she jumps away just in time. Venus lands on a stone wall  
on the sidewalk and strikes a dramatic pose.::  
  
Ven. "I don't know what you are, but as the Goddess of Love  
and Beauty, I will punish ugly villains like you! I may have  
been beaten in the arcade, but Sailor V is always Victorious  
on the battlefield!"  
Cre. "What do you mean, you don't know what I am? Isn't it  
obvious? I'm a Centaur, geez, don't you know your mythology?"  
Ven., sweat-drops "Uh, yes, of course Sailor V also knows her  
mythology." she recovers "Fine, then! As the Goddess of Love  
and Beauty, I will punish ugly Centaurs like you!"  
  
::The Centaur folds her arms and nods with satisfaction.::  
  
Cen. "That's more like it." her eyes suddenly pop out "Wait a  
minute, who you callin' ugly, you little biped!"  
  
::But when the Centaur turns, Venus is nowhere to be found on  
the wall.  
  
Cen. "Hey, where'd you go?"  
Ven., from behind "Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
Cen., wrapped in chain "Ahhhh, no fair!"  
Ven. "Maybe I won't need the others after all!"  
  
::The Centaur grabs the chain, and yanks a flailing Venus  
through the window of the nearby store. Inside, she groans and  
attempts to get up, but fails. The Centaur prances up to the  
broken window and peers in, smiling.::  
  
Cen. "Oops, guess I don't know my own strength!"   
  
::She throws the chain through the window on Venus, adding  
insult to injury.::  
  
Cen. "You still want your 'Love Beads'?"  
Ven. Hurry, Artemis, please bring help!  
  
*~*~*  
  
::Artemis runs through the empty twilight streets. Rei was not  
home at the Hikawa Shrine, and he was running out of ideas.  
He couldn't just run to every Senshi's house, he doesn't have  
time!::  
  
Art. Maybe, Usagi's home... PLEASE be home!  
  
::When the creature had broken Venus's communicator, he had  
slipped away to find the other Senshi himself. Now, he was on  
the verge of panicking. He runs down the street, searching  
for stray Senshi and ideas, and suddenly stops. He perks his  
ears, listening intently.::  
  
Usa., echoing from down the street "CHIBI-USA-CHAN!!!"  
Art. "Usagi... I'd know that shriek anywhere! USAGI!!"  
  
::Artemis leaps in the direction of Usagi's call, and in  
seconds, sees her walking toward him from down the street.::  
  
Usa., spots the cat "Artemis, have you seen Chi-"  
Art., out of breath "No time! Venus is in a battle, she needs  
your help right away! The... thing broke her communicator.  
Hurry, transform!"  
Usa. "Right! MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
::After her transformation, Super Sailor Moon runs after the  
white cat. For the first time in hours, she feels needed.::  
  
Moon, as they run "So, how did this start, Artemis?"  
Art. "Minako dragged me out for shopping after she left Rei.  
This woman in the store was giving away free samples, and  
whatever it was, it was causing trouble! In front of the  
store, a bunch of people were starting to argue, then fight.  
The woman just laughed and gave away more. She walked into  
the back, and Minako and I confronted her, but she  
transformed into a monster! Minako transformed as well, but  
this thing is too powerful."  
Moon "Don't worry, we can stop this new monster! Piece of-  
oh NO!"   
  
::They arrive at the scene to see the horrible Centaur  
holding poor Venus up by her throat, choking her with one  
hand. She has cuts all over her face, arms, and legs from  
being thrown through he window.::  
  
Moon "Hey, what do you think you're doing to Sailor Venus?  
How dare you cause these peaceful people to become so violent!"  
Cen., looks over to SSMoon "Oh, and what can you do about it?  
Who do you think YOU are?"  
  
::Super Sailor Moon smiles. She takes a deep breath to ready  
herself.::  
  
Moon "I thought you'd ask that! Well, let me inform you! I  
am... a warrior for love... and a warrior for justice... a  
pretty soldier in a sailor suit... SUPER SAILOR MOON! In the  
name of the Moon, YOU'RE PUNISHED!"  
  
::While Super Sailor Moon finishes her (in)famous pre-battle  
speech, Artemis is hard at work contacting the other senshi  
with Usagi's communicator.::  
  
Cen. "Am I supposed to be scared? I don't have time to fool  
with you, Moon-girl! I'll just let your 'peaceful people' get  
rid of you!"  
Moon "These people don't have a reason for such violence unless  
you've done something to them! Change them back, now!"  
Cen. "It wasn't me, their HATE has made them violent! And  
right now, it looks as if they hate YOU more than each other.  
Hurry up and destroy her!"  
Ven., choking "Super Sailor Moon, look out!"  
  
::The mob behind near the store stops fighting and turns to  
Super Sailor Moon. All the people's eyes have been turned a  
glassy black, and they begin to advance on the Moon Princess.::  
  
Moon "Uh-oh... Ar-te-MIS! Hurry up with the back up, this  
doesn't look good!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ami "Right, Artemis, someone will be there immediately!"  
  
::Ami puts down her communicator, and turns to the other  
Senshi gathered around her on the small couch.::  
  
Mak., walking to elevator "It's okay, you two can stay. I'll  
go and help the others battle this new enemy!"  
Rei "Are you sure? Are the three of you enough?"  
Mak. "Hey, I can take any monster any day! Besides, it'll help  
me get my mind off... everything else."  
Ami "Very well, Mako-chan. Be careful!"  
Rei "Good luck, Mako-chan! Take care of the others!"  
Mak., as elevator door opens "You can count on me!"  
  
::Makoto Kino enters the elevator and the doors close. As the  
elevator car reaches the bottom floor of the hospital, Super  
Sailor Jupiter exits and dashes out the door into the night  
to help her friends. Back up in the waiting room, Rei sighs.  
After a few minutes of silence, the elevator dings and opens  
once more. The two Inner Senshi look up to see three Outers  
step off the elevator and approach them.::  
  
Mic. "We came as soon as we could, something had come up."  
Har. "We need to talk, business, before we go in to see  
Mamoru-san."  
Ami, standing with Rei "What is it, what's wrong?"  
Rei "Is it serious?"  
Set., breathing a little hard "Yes, very serious."  
  
::The Senshi follow Ami to a private waiting room down the  
long hall. She talks briefly with a nurse at a small nurse's  
station as the others go in.::  
  
Ami "If my Mother comes with news of Chiba-san in room 480,  
tell her we are in this waiting room, please."  
Nur. "Of course Mizuno-san."  
  
::Ami enters the waiting room and closes the door behind her.  
The three Outer Senshi are lined up along the back wall,  
looking reserved and solemn.::  
  
Rei, as soon as door is closed "So, what is the important  
news?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::Super Sailors Venus and Moon are trying desperately to  
dodge the ongoing attacks from the angry mob of citizens.   
Venus had managed to escape the creature's grip with a  
Venus Kick to the stomach, but it wasn't long before the  
gang attacked her, as well.::  
  
Moon, depressed This time, there won't be any rose to save  
me... I MUST protect Venus, I must be strong. I can't  
depend on HIM anymore...  
  
Nearby, the Centaur snickers, enjoying the festivities.  
Above the beast, Alecto appears.::  
  
Ale. "So, Centaur, I see the plan is working, but why are  
those two girls unaffected?"  
Cen., straightening respectfully "They weren't here for the  
'sale', Master, they are some sort of soldiers."  
  
::Alecto's yellow eyes flash, and she gasps. She looks back  
to the battle and eyes the Sailor Senshi suspiciously.::  
  
Ale. "So, the glorious Sailor Senshi have arrived. I expected  
much more from them. Centaur, be sure you kill them. They  
are the protectors of Neo-Queen Serenity, and must not live!"  
Cen. "Yes, Master, it will be done!"  
Ale. "Who is the Senshi with the Odango? I don't recognize  
her from the briefing."  
Cen. "She called herself 'Super Sailor Moon', Master."  
Ale. "Hmmm... Sailor Moon? But she should have been  
eliminated when the Neo-Queen was put under my spell. And  
she doesn't have pink hair. Are you positive she said 'MOON'?"  
Cen. "Yes, Master."  
Ale. "Perhaps she is the former Senshi of the Moon. I seem  
to remember that the title changed hands from the briefing.   
At any rate, she, too, must be destroyed! And be quick about  
it!"  
Cen. "Yes, Master, it will be done!"  
Ale. "Wait... there are only two, we must destroy them ALL!   
Where are the other Senshi?"  
??? "Right here, lady! Ask and you shall receive!"  
Ale. "Wha-?"  
  
::Alecto and the Centaur turn to see Super Sailor Jupiter  
standing atop the store, arms folded. Jupiter looks down to  
her friends, and leaps to the street."  
  
Jup. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!"  
  
::A whirlwind of leaves shoot through the mob, cutting them off  
from the other Senshi. As the leaves clear, the people's eyes  
do as well, and they look around, confused. They see the  
Centaur, and scatter, running and screaming.::  
  
Moon "WOOO-HOOO! Way ta go, Jupiter!"  
Cen. "What, how can this BE?! She broke my SPELL??"  
Ale. "I warned you not to underestimate them. Now, clean this  
mess up and kill those Senshi! Remember, if you fail..."  
Cen. "*GULP* Y-Yes, Master Alecto!"  
  
::Alecto disappears, and Centaur turns angrily to the Senshi.::  
  
Cen., pawing the ground "All right, enough playing! I'm not  
going to go easy on you brats anymore!" it charges "This is  
it!"  
Ven. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"  
Cen., entangled "No, not this again!"  
Jup. "SUPREME THUNDER!"  
Cen. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, NOT LIGHTNING!"  
  
::The Centaur crumples to her first two knees in pain. Smoke  
rises from the singed hair and skin. She glares at the girls.::  
  
Cen., growling "You'll pay for this, you fools..."  
Jup. "Yeah, right, you're finished!"  
Ven. "Now, Super Sailor Moon!"  
Moon "Right!"  
  
::Super Sailor Moon produces her Moon Kaleidoscope. She  
readies herself for her attack.::  
  
Moon "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!!"  
Cen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
::The Centaur writhes in pain as she meets her maker. Once the  
monster is gone, the Senshi congregate around Super Sailor Moon.  
As a group, they walk to the front of the sinister store. While  
Venus and Jupiter climb carefully through the broken window  
to investigate, Super Sailor Moon looks up at the storefront  
billboard. The name of the store is written in golden  
Greco-style letters, carved into a slab of marble. It reads  
'RIVER OF SCENT PERFUME SHOP'.::  
  
  
*{End Episode 3}*  
  
  
[[N.A. "Long episode, ne? Maybe I'll start writing more each  
time, who knows? Stay tuned!"]]  



	4. Episode 4: Time is disturbed! The end o...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes :   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 4  
Time is disturbed! The end of Alecto.  
  
Rei "So, what is the important news?"  
  
::In a private waiting room at Juuban Hospital, the Inner  
Senshi face the Outers with looks of concern. Michiru and  
Haruka look at Setsuna, who nods.::  
  
Set. "There has been a great disturbance in the course of Time.  
Someone has changed the future drastically, and it MUST be  
repaired, or even this time could be affected."  
Rei "I don't guess you know who changed it, do you?"  
Set. "No, I don't. But I do know that it was someone from this  
time, because I felt it so dramatically."  
Rei "Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan are fighting a new  
enemy right now, it must be them!"  
Har. "Then we must find them and destroy them immediately, we  
don't have time to wait for them to reveal themselves again!"  
Mic. "Ami, you're being very quiet. Do you think you can start  
work on tracking this enemy down?"  
  
::All turn to stare at the blue-haired girl. Ami has suddenly  
turned quite pale, and is starring at the floor. She looks up  
slowly to Setsuna and takes a deep breath.::  
  
Ami "Do you know... HOW time was changed, Setsuna-san?"  
Set. "No, I don't. Why?"  
Ami, looks to floor, voice a whisper "I think I do..."  
Rei "What, but how?"  
Set. "Do you know something we don't, Ami?"  
Ami, after deep breath "I hope I'm wrong..."  
Mic. "Tell us, Ami! What's the matter?"  
Ami, looking up "You see, earlier today, Chibi-usa-chan went  
missing. Unless she found the others at the battle... I'm  
afraid..."  
  
::A heavy silence descends on the group. Their eyes fall to  
the floor, and they contemplate Ami's words. Finally, Haruka  
looks up.::  
  
Har. "Hey, we don't know that she's GONE, she might be out, or  
with a friend... we can't just assume..."  
  
::Her words help, but only a little. The door to the room  
opens, and Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother walks in. All turn to her,  
praying for some good news.::  
  
DrM. "Excuse me, everyone. Chiba-san is doing quite well and  
has woken up. If you'd like to go in to see him, I think I can  
bend the rules and let you all in together."  
Ami "Thank you, Mother. That's wonderful news."  
DrM. "But you all still look so sad! Maybe talking with  
Chiba-san will cheer you all up."  
  
::The group follows Dr. Mizuno out of the room and down the  
hall to Mamoru's room. They file in somberly, each deciding  
that it is best not to tell Mamoru about the time crisis.::  
  
Mam., quietly "It's good to see all of you, thank you for  
coming so late. Where is Usa-ko?"  
Rei "Usagi-chan is with Mako-chan and Minako-chan. There is a  
new enemy."  
Mam., almost to himself "Oh..."  
Mic. "Did they find out what was wrong?"  
Mam. "They said it was some sort of anxiety attack rather than  
a heart attack. But it was more severe than any case ever  
documented."  
Rei "How strange."  
Mam. "I feel fine now, physically, at least."  
  
::Suddenly, Ami blurts out what everyone is longing to ask.::  
  
Ami "Mamoru... where is Chibi-usa-chan?"  
  
::Everyone holds their breath, waiting for his answer, praying  
he will tell them she is still in existence.::  
  
Mam., squeezes eyes shut "Chibi-usa... she... disappeared when  
the... pain struck..."  
  
::Ami and Rei gasp and fight back tears. Haruka curses under  
her breath, while Michiru squeezes her hand, trying to remain  
calm for the younger girls' sake. Setsuna stares, not seeing,  
letting his words sink in slowly.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
::The de-transformed Senshi walk down the street from the scene  
of the battle. Artemis is draped over Minako's shoulder, and  
she managed to scoop up some of the perfume in question and put  
it in her pack for safekeeping until it could be delivered to  
Ami for analysis. After the battle, Makoto had updated her  
friends of Mamoru's condition. The three girls approach a  
street corner; Minako and Makoto turn to the left, while Usagi  
turns to the right. Minako and Makoto stop and turn toward  
their friend.::  
  
Min. "Hey, Usagi! Where do you think you're going? The  
hospital is in this direction."  
Usa., not turning "Yes, but my house is this way."  
Art. "But, don't you want to see Mamoru-san?"  
Usa. "No, I think I'll be in the way if I go... Besides, we all  
couldn't go in to see him, there's too many of us. It's best  
if I just go on home."  
Mak. "Usagi, I bet he's dying to see you, PLEASE COME!"  
Usa. "No, I don't want to put anymore stress on Mamoru-san.  
He'll be happier that way... Goodnight!"  
  
::Usagi walks down the street on her way home. Minako and  
Makoto continue on to the hospital, bewildered and worried.::  
  
Min. "She's been acting so strange, lately..."  
Mak. "I just hope she isn't keeping something from us, she  
should know that she can tell us anything!"  
???, from behind "It's about time I found somebody!"  
  
::The girls look up to see Luna standing on a fence, looking  
down at them angrily.::  
  
Mak. "Luna, what's wrong?"  
Luna, jumping to sidewalk "I've been looking for you girls all  
evening! Where have you all been?"  
  
::Minako and Makoto relate the entire story to Luna, much of  
the time talking at once. Finally, Luna gets the story  
straight and sits to think it over.::  
  
Luna "I do hope Mamoru-san's all right! This just isn't the  
time for this! Right when we've got a new enemy and Usagi's  
acting strange."  
Art. "So you've noticed, too!"  
Luna "Yes, that was why I wanted to find one of you girls; to  
talk to you about Usagi. She came home early from her outing  
with Mamoru and Chibi-usa-chan and was laying on her bed. I  
think she was crying, but she said she was just tired."  
Min. "That's what she told us when we saw her. She was on her  
way home, then. And she called Rei-chan 'Rei-sama'!"  
Mak. "Ami told us at the hospital she refused to see Mamoru-san  
because she thought she'd get in the way."  
Luna "I think this could be serious. Why would she refuse to  
see Mamoru? Something must be horribly wrong. I'll go  
home and try to figure out what happened to Usagi, you two go  
on to the hospital and inform the other girls. First thing  
tomorrow, we'll all meet at the Hikawa Shrine to figure out a  
course of action."  
Mak. and Min. "Right. See you tomorrow, Luna!"  
Luna "Bye, girls! And be careful!"  
  
::They part ways, and as Luna runs, she tries to find a  
rational reason why Usagi is acting so strange.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
::In a cave near the main temple complex, Alecto sips some red  
wine from a glass and contemplates Centaur's defeat. It didn't  
go over to well with her boss, and she is concocting a plan  
that wouldn't be a disappointment. She is seated on a cracked  
marble throne, and a small fire burns in a hearth. It, along  
with a few torches on the wall, gives the only light.::  
  
Ale. Those Senshi are more powerful than anticipated. It will  
be difficult eliminating the Neo-Queen's guards, after all.  
No matter, it will be done. She cannot be allowed to build  
Crystal Tokyo, I will not allow it! I must defeat them myself,  
to ensure the same mistakes won't be made.  
  
::In the corner, a small black, marble bowl full of water begins  
to stir. She immediately gets up and walks over to the bowl.::  
  
Ale. "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
::A evil voice begins to issue from the spinning dark water.::  
  
??? "Alecto, you have one last chance to destroy the Senshi. I  
cannot tolerate failure, there is no time... we must spread  
as much hate as we can before the Senshi catch on."  
Ale., gulping "Yes, My Lord, I know. I will not fail you."  
??? "One last chance, go tomorrow..."  
Ale. "Yes, My Lord."  
  
::The voice fades, and Alecto squeezes the glass hard enough to  
break it. Wine runs down her hand and drips to the floor.::  
  
Ale. "Hear me, Sailor Senshi, I will not allow you to make a  
fool of me in front of My Lord! You will pay for my  
humiliation! Mark my words!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usa. "I told you, Luna, I was just tired, please, there's  
nothing wrong."  
Luna "You're not acting yourself, and we are ALL worried,  
Usagi-chan!"  
  
::Usagi slumps down on her bed, already in her bunny pajamas,  
her hair is hanging behind her, freed from the pigtails and  
odango. Luna is sitting on the table next to her bed, so that  
she can be on eye level with her mistress.::  
  
Usa. "I would think you would all be glad that I'm acting  
different..."  
Luna "What is that supposed to mean? Usagi, the man you love  
is in the hospital, injured, and you refuse to go? You know  
he needs you more than anything right now! Tell me what's  
wrong, please!"  
Usa., sighing "If he is hurt, the last thing he needs is  
someone like me around to pester him. It's better if I stay  
away."  
Luna "What do you mean, 'someone like you'?"  
Usa., voice faltering "Oh, Luna... I'm just an 'Odango Atama',  
remember? A little immature, selfish loud-mouth..."  
Luna, gasps "Usagi-chan, that's not true!"  
Usa. "But you've said so yourself, Luna. I'm just not fit to  
be around someone like Mamoru-san. Much less be a queen.  
That's why I DO have to change. I've got to be more mature,  
even I can't stand myself anymore. I don't know how you and the  
others have managed to put up with me for so long. But I really  
am trying, I am!"  
Luna "Oh, Usagi-chan... don't you know we love you the way you  
are? We don't say 'Odango Atama' to hurt you, it's just a term  
of affection. It's a part of who you are, and we like you that  
way."  
Usa., reaching for perfume bottle next to Luna "That's why  
Mamoru doesn't need me around. It is better for both of us this  
way. Please, believe me. My only true wish in my heart is to  
see all of you and Mamoru-san be happy."  
  
::Usagi squirts some of the perfume into the air. Strangely,  
she finds the scent comforting. Luna recoils, a look of disgust  
on her face.::  
  
Luna "Ugh! Usagi, that perfume smells horrible! Where did you  
get that, you should get your money back!"  
Usa., dreamily "It was a gift... from the old woman..."  
  
::Luna jumps down from the table and walks toward the door, to  
escape the smell. She wants to comfort Usagi, but the perfume  
is making her sick.::  
  
Luna "Usagi-chan... if you need anything, don't be afraid to  
ask. We all care about you very much, especially Mamoru-san.  
We want to see you happy."  
  
::Usagi doesn't answer, but stares out into space, still holding  
the bottle of offensive perfume. Luna turns and leaves the  
room with a heavy heart.::  
  
Luna That perfume smells like rotten water! Like filthy, fishy  
river-water! How can she spray it on without gagging? There  
is something VERY wrong around here, and I have a feeling it  
has something to do with this new enemy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
::He has been released due to the fact that there isn't much the  
hospital can do for his condition. Ami's Mother gave him  
strict instructions to rest for at least a week, but he plans  
on attending class anyway. The Senshi wait outside Mamoru's  
room while he dresses. Michiru and Haruka went back to their  
apartment to stay with Hotaru, and Setsuna stayed behind so  
they could discuss a course of action in regards to the time  
crisis. As they all sit, each deep in thought, Minako and  
Makoto come around the corner. The Senshi stand to greet  
them.::  
  
Rei "Hey, guys, how did it go?"  
Mak. "The enemy was defeated, or one of them, at least."  
Min. "There was another one with yellow hair who seemed to be  
the master over the Centaur."  
Mak. "Also, Usagi came to help us fight, and was still acting  
strange. She wouldn't come with us, and we ran into Luna. She  
wants to meet at Hikawa first thing tomorrow to discuss  
strategies and-"  
Set. "I'm afraid the situation has become more complicated..."  
Mak. and Min. "Huh?"  
  
::The sadness returns to the faces of the Senshi, and all are  
reluctant to say the words. Finally, Setsuna composes  
herself.::  
  
Set. "Someone has changed the future... and if we do not fix  
this ripple in time quickly, it may remain permanent."  
Mak. "What has changed, Setsuna-san?"  
Set., shakily "We believe... Chibi-usa-chan may have...  
disappeared."  
  
::Makoto and Minako gasp in shock and the other Senshi proceed  
to explain everything that has occurred. Ami's Mother  
approaches just as Mamoru comes out of his room. The Senshi  
discontinue the conversation.::  
  
DrM "Well, it seems there's only one way to get better,  
Chiba-san, and that is plenty of rest. I think it's just  
wonderful that you girls came to support him, what excellent  
friends."  
Mam., distant "Yes, they are..."  
DrM "I--"  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP!*  
DrM "Oh, pardon me..."  
  
::Dr. Mizuno looks down to check her beeper. A voice on the  
intercom calls all available doctors to the emergency room and  
to intensive care. Phones begin to ring all over the hospital  
with requests for more beds and rooms.::  
  
Ami "Mother, what's happening?"  
DrM "I don't know, it looks like there's been some sort of  
accident! Patients are coming in from the park district left  
and right! I must leave, take care, girls, Chiba-san!"  
  
::Dr. Mizuno dashes down the hall and around the corner. Two  
more doctors rush past the group.::  
  
Dr1 "I heard it's some crazy woman down there dressed up like  
Halloween blasting people!"  
Dr2 "God, can't the police contain these maniacs?!"  
  
::The Senshi look at each other suspiciously.::  
  
Min. "Alecto!"  
Mam. "You girls go on, I'll be fine getting home."  
  
::The Senshi dash to the elevators and head into battle once  
more. Mamoru longs to go with them and fight, to take his mind  
off the problems he has to face, but he knows that for his own  
health, he couldn't.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ale. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
::The people who had gathered in the park that evening hadn't  
planned on being attacked. Now, they scattered here and there,  
screaming and desperately trying to avoid the woman's blasts.  
Alecto laughed maniacally as she shot red hot bolts of energy at  
the crowd."  
  
Ale. "If this doesn't get the Senshi's attention, at least it  
was fun!"  
Sen. "Stop right there!"  
Ale. "Oh, you finally decided to arrive... you're just in time  
to die!"  
Mars "No, you're the one who will be defeated!"  
Ven. "You've hurt our friends, and we won't let you escape!"  
Mer. "This crime cannot go unpunished!"  
Jup. "And you're gonna pay up right now!"  
Sen. "We will punish you to save the future!"  
Ale. "You already caught on, my, how impressive..."  
  
::Super Sailor Pluto steps from the shadows behind the Inner  
Senshi.::  
  
Plu. "As the Guardian of Time, I cannot allow you to disturb its  
flow. The taboo you have broken has but one punishment, and  
that is DEATH! DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
::The other Senshi step aside as Pluto attacks, trying to  
control her rage at the loss of Chibi-usa. Alecto is hit with  
the blast, and knocked from the air to the ground. She lands  
with a thud, then quickly stands, groaning.::  
  
Ale. "Why you..."  
Mars "If you can't accept the consequences, then don't mess with  
the Sailor Senshi!"  
Ale., smiles "But I haven't done a thing!"  
Mer. "You were the one who changed history, weren't you?"  
Ale. "Of course not! Neo-Queen Serenity saw to that. It was  
her WISH to change history! I hardly had to lift a finger."  
Ven. "How dare you say such a thing!"  
Jup. "She would never do a thing like that!"  
Ven. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
Jup. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
::Their attacks combine, and a large heart with leaves swirling  
around crashes into Alecto, smashing her through a tree.  
Again, she stands immediately, only angered by their attack.::  
  
Ale. "Now it's time to destroy you troublesome Senshi, and erase  
Crystal Tokyo's love from history! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
::Alecto fires a yellow beam into the middle of the Senshi,  
catching them by surprise. They fly in all directions, burnt  
and bruised badly. They struggle to their feet.::  
  
Mer., groaning "So that's... what they are up to..."  
Mars "To erase Crystal Tokyo..."  
Ven. "To destroy its love..."  
Jup. "And eliminate it from history..."  
Plu., standing "We cannot allow that!"  
  
::The Senshi stand and walk towards Alecto in a group. Alecto  
folds her arms and waits until they are in front of her.::  
  
Ale. "Just as I cannot allow the formation of Crystal Tokyo.  
But if you wish to blame someone for the erasure of Princess  
Serenity, blame the Queen, herself. She wished it!"  
Plu., tearfully "That's a lie!"  
  
::Alecto meets Pluto as she rushes at her, and a blade of  
energy materializes in her hand. In one swift motion, Pluto  
is struck down, the blade sinking deep into her stomach. She  
falls and moans in pain and grief and slips from consciousness  
as her blood runs into the grass, making a dark stain. All  
Senshi rush at the yellow-haired woman, and one by one, are  
beaten and thrown to the side. Alecto stands in the midst of  
the fallen Senshi, chuckling. She looks up at the newly  
arrived Super Sailor Moon, who has stopped in shock at the  
sight of her friends lying injured.::  
  
Ale. "Yes, now it's clear who this other Sailor Moon is... she  
and Neo-Queen Serenity are one and the same. SHE is the one  
to blame for all your grief, for it is she who wished for it!"  
Moon "What are you... talking about?"  
  
::The Senshi try to recover and stand to help Moon fight.  
Mars, weakly "Don't listen to her, Super Sailor Moon, she just  
lies..."  
Mer., also weak "Just destroy her..."  
Ale. "No, she knows what I am talking about. Why don't you  
share your wish with your friends, Queen? The wish you made to  
eliminate the Princess!"  
Moon, beginning to cry "NO! I didn't wish that! I only meant  
to..."  
Ale. "But you always seem to get things wrong, don't you."  
Moon "I didn't want that, I just... wanted everyone to be  
happy!"  
Ale. "But that's not true. That wasn't your REAL wish. Not  
the one in your heart. Why don't you tell us what your wish  
was?"  
  
::Super Sailor Moon, bursting into tears, falls to her knees on  
the grass.::  
  
Moon "I... wished that... Mamoru wouldn't be bothered by me so  
much... I wished... that he... would never be with me again!"  
  
::As Moon cries bitterly, the Senshi struggle to understand  
what is happening. They are confused and scared. Jupiter and  
Mercury attend to Pluto while Mars and Venus confront Moon.::  
  
Mars, gently "Come on, that's not true, is it?  
You can't be falling for her lies, too."  
Ven. "It is a lie, it has to be, right?"  
Moon, through sobs "No, it's... it's true..."  
Mars, clenching fists "How could you do something so dumb?  
Didn't you realize? You silly Odango Atama..."  
Ven. "But why? There has to be a reason... that could never  
happen."  
  
::Both Senshi turn to face Alecto. Jupiter and Mercury stand  
from where Pluto has fallen, hanging on barely. They stare  
at Alecto with hate in their eyes.::  
  
Ven., quietly "You did this."  
Ale. "Depression can keep you up at night... isn't that right,  
Queen? You just can't sleep sometimes because you feel guilty.  
You grew to hate yourself, and so you made your wish. All I  
did was make her AWARE of her true feelings. I opened her eyes  
to how she's treated by her friends and loved ones. I helped  
her see that you were better off without her, without Crystal  
Tokyo. You should be THANKING ME!"  
Mer. "You are right..."  
Jup. "And now, we will repay you for you efforts..."  
  
::The Senshi attack Alecto with their most powerful attacks,  
strengthened by their grief. Alecto tries to block, but  
realizes she underestimated the power of their emotions. In  
a brilliant, multi-colored flash, Alecto is torn apart by the  
force of their attacks. All that is left of her is her scream,  
echoing off the trees in the park. In Usagi's bedroom, the  
crystal bottle of perfume begins to crack, then shatter; the  
shards of glass and its contents evaporate immediately into the  
air. Super Sailor Moon, still sobbing, suddenly feels an  
enormous pressure lifted from her chest, and her lungs expand,  
breathing in the fresh air. She stands shakily, feeling dazed  
and suddenly very sleepy. The Senshi turn to her, but she is  
already back on the ground, fast asleep.::  
  
*{End Episode 4}*  
  
  
[[N.A. "I know, I'm late in updating, but I had to complete  
a project due on the first day of school (I like to wait until  
the last minute), and it took priority over the story. But  
I'm finished with it now, and shouldn't have any other projects  
for a while. Please don't be too angry!!! Ja ne!"]]  



	5. Episode 5, part I: The water is off, the...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes : Pronunciation [i think!]  
'=accent on syllable  
Alecto (A-leck'-toh)  
Tisiphone (Tis-if'-oh-nee)  
Megaera (Me-gah'-ay-rah)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 5, part I  
The water is off, the day is hot... Trouble by the casefull!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "Why? Why did you bring me here? I can help them!" ~~~  
~~~ "Your Mother sent you here for safekeeping... you must~~~  
~~~stay." "But what's happening? I'm scared!" "You do ~~~  
~~~not need to be scared, I will protect you here until ~~~  
~~~they come for you. Be patient, Princess." "But I want~~~  
~~~to help them, please!" "Everything will come in its ~~~  
~~~own time... we can only pray for them here. Your time ~~~  
~~~will come, my dear Princess..." ~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
??? "Well, it seems Alecto couldn't handle the simple task of  
destroying the Neo-Queen's Guard. It disappoints me...  
greatly. We must fill this world with hate quickly, my power  
drains every day the Senshi of the Silver Millennium live."  
  
::The two women standing on either side of the large marble  
basin. Night has fallen on the ancient mountainside, and,  
despite the full moon, the water remains black, with no   
reflection of light whatsoever.::  
  
??? "Tisiphone... Avenger of Blood, Megaera... Jealous One,  
you two will NOT disappoint me, will you?"  
Tis. and Meg. "No, Lord, we will destroy the Millennium of  
Love and all those who stand in the way of your wishes."  
??? "Good... then I assume you have a plan... tell me..."  
  
::Tisiphone steps forward, into a shaft of moonlight spilling  
through the cracks of the temple roof. She wares a robe  
similar to Alecto's, only a reddish color, with black tights  
to her ankles. Her bright red hair matches her eyes, and is  
bound in five small knots close to her head, with small "fans"  
of hair billowing from them. Her eyes have a wild, savage  
look.::  
  
Tis. "I have witnessed the Solitary Senshi's anger at the loss  
of Princess Serenity. I believe I can help her channel that  
anger..."  
??? "I see... and you, Megaera?"  
  
::Megaera steps foreword from the shadows. Her robes are like  
the others, but blue, and her black tights extend to her  
knees. Her hair and eyes are a bright blue, and her head is  
decorated with six long, thin braids. These run along the top  
of her head like a tiara and hang to her knees. The braids  
are dotted with blue jewels.::  
  
Meg. "I will slip among them to spread hate. Alecto used the  
wrong medium. Instead of spreading your essence to the people  
by air, it will be much more effective to introduce your  
essence into them directly."  
??? "Very well, You have pleased me with your plans. Carry  
them out and rid me of the horrible Love that Crystal Tokyo  
will bring."  
Tis. and Meg. "Yes, My Lord, we will not fail you. Our Sister  
was weak, but we shall avenge her. The Furies shall triumph!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::The room is quiet. Absolute silence weighs heavily on all  
the Senshi gathered in the Fire Room of the Hikawa Shine. No  
one dares to voice their opinions or fears; each simply choose  
an empty direction in which to stare, thinking of what could  
happen in the following moments. Outside and down the street,  
Usagi walks with more than reluctance. She was confused when  
she awoke in her own bed, remembering that there had been a  
battle, but not that it had come to an end. In fact, she  
remembered very little about the last few days, only foggy  
images and bits of conversations. When she had finally woken  
up, Luna had been staring at her from the table near her bed.  
When she asked what had happened, the cat only stared. It  
took a long time for Luna to gather the strength to explain  
the events of the past days. Usagi had cried along with her  
when she described Mamoru's injury and Chibi-usa's  
disappearance. Now, at the request of all her friends, she  
has to meet them at the shrine and somehow explain her  
actions. She feels terribly guilty, but is unable to sort out  
her emotions enough to come to a conclusion. She feels as if  
she is marching to the gallows to be executed, and by those  
she cares about most. Behind her, Luna walks solemnly,  
feeling helpless to relieve her mistress' pain. Finally, she  
reaches the shrine, and walks up the stairs to the door of the  
room where her jury awaits. She takes a deep breath and opens  
the door.::  
  
Usa., opening door "H-hello... everyone."  
  
::As soon as she steps inside, the tension which had  
previously held the room breaks. The Inner Senshi burst into  
tears.::  
  
Min. "Oh, Usagi!"  
Mak. "We know you're not guilty!"  
Rei "Please don't be mad at us!"  
Ami "It couldn't possibly have been your fault!"  
  
::The Inners get up and dash over to their beloved friend,  
sobbing as they embrace her. At first shocked, Usagi begins  
to cry as well, and hugs her friends closer. In a corner, the  
Outer Senshi look on. Although Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna  
manage to keep a stern, calm look on their faces, inside they  
secretly feel the same as their Inner counterparts. They all  
want to believe that Usagi isn't to blame. Setsuna had been  
healed by the Ginzuishou following her injury, and also  
treated by Doctor Mizuno, but her stomach is still sore from  
the deep wound. The pain of sitting up straight, however,  
she hides with great skill from her expression. Hotaru sits  
obediently in Michiru's lap, confused. Her guardians refused  
to explain the reason for Chibi-usa's disappearance. They had  
told her that all questions would be answered at this meeting.  
She bit her lip, worried. The Inners finish their embrace and  
walk back to their seats with Usagi. Once all are sitting,  
the questions begin. Usagi is still feeling the violent sobs  
in her chest.::  
  
Har., calmly "Now, Usagi, we all really must know what has  
happened. I think you owe it to each and every one of us.  
The events of the past days have been stressful..."  
Ami "I know it must be difficult for you, but Haruka-san is  
right. We need to find the answer to this problem quickly. I  
have a feeling Alecto is not the only enemy we will have to  
battle."  
Usa. "I-I..."  
Luna, interrupting "Usagi was under the influence of an evil  
spell."  
  
::All eyes dart straight to the cat. The Senshi, and Usagi  
alike, are surprised by her words. No one expected Luna to  
speak up, and the confidence with which she spoke shocked them  
all.::  
  
Luna "I will explain. You see, when Usagi came home from her  
outing with Mamoru and Chibi-usa-chan, she had a bottle of  
perfume with her. We were discussing why she left them, and  
she sprayed some of it into the air. Immediately after that,  
she became distant and strange, as if it wasn't even her  
talking. To me, it smelled horrible and rotten, but she  
didn't notice the smell. After Alecto was killed, it seemed  
to have vanished completely, but I took the sample that Minako  
and Makoto collected from their battle with the Centaur and  
analysed it. It seems to be nothing but water, but with some  
sort of chemical added. That chemical is what, I believe,  
caused Usagi's strange behavior. It acted on her own  
insecurity and caused her to be so withdrawn."  
Rei "So that's what Alecto meant by she 'barely had to lift a  
finger'. The perfume did the work for her!"  
Set. "So we have explained her altered behavior. But the  
question remains; what caused Chibi-usa's disappearance?"  
  
::Usagi suddenly feels scared. Setsuna's words seemed so  
cold.::  
  
Usa. "Well, I... after Luna explained what had happened these  
past days, I began to remember more. I made a wish... on the  
Ginzuishou, that all of you, especially Mamo-chan, would be  
happy. I had thought all of you would be better off...  
without me."  
  
::Her eyes begin to fill with tears once again. The Senshi  
look on in silence, not knowing what to make of this  
revelation. From the door of the shrine, a new voice broke  
the silence.::  
  
??? "But that could not be an explanation as to why  
Chibi-usa disappeared. Because I, or any of us, could never  
be happy without you in our lives."  
  
::Everyone turns to see Mamoru standing in the doorway. He  
walks over to Usagi and kneels beside her. Taking her hand,  
he kisses her softly on the cheek.::  
  
Ami, softly "It's true... I couldn't be happy, without Usagi  
to cheer me up."  
Rei, smiling "Who else would I have to pick on?"  
  
::The other Senshi nod and smile. Mamoru's words are enough  
to dispel all their anxiety and fear. Usagi sighs and hugs  
Mamoru.::  
  
Usa. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you, Mamo-chan!"  
Mam., grinning "It's all right, I'll forgive you this time."  
Mic. "Then it was Alecto who changed the future?"  
Luna "Yes, I think so. I think she was hoping we would turn  
on each other."  
Mak. "I hate to admit it, but it might have worked. What a  
dirty trick!"  
Art. "And I also agree with Luna and Ami. Defeating Alecto  
and her monster were easy compared to the other battles we've  
fought. There must be someone much more powerful that Alecto  
was taking orders from."  
Luna "We need to find out who immediately."  
  
*~*~*  
  
??? "COME AND GET IT!!!! SPECIAL GRAND OPENING SALE, A CRATE  
OF TWENTY BOTTLES, ONLY two-thousand YEN!!!"  
  
::The crowd at the store is incredible, and lines stretch down  
the sidewalk and around the corner in both directions. The  
announcement on the Morning News had said that the  
purification facilities which provided all of Juuban and other  
districts in Tokyo with water had been malfunctioning since  
late last. Anyone who had ingested any tap water since midnight  
should report to the nearest health official for testing; the  
water was EXTREMELY hazardous. At 11 o'clock, the water in  
Juuban had been cut off completely. To make matters worse,  
the weather had decided it would burn out the last of the  
summer heat before letting the present cold have its way.  
The hot, thirsty residents had bought out nearly all of the  
drinking, mineral, spring water in the area by 1 o'clock. But  
now, a small shop chose this opportune time to open its doors,  
and the people came. The bottled water is not selling  
separately; everyone buys it cases at a time. In the frenzy,  
a few fights had broken out, but when the blue-haired store  
owner announces that a new shipment has just come, and there  
is plenty for all, it only spawns more brawling. The sudden  
heat wave has put all nerves on edge, and the scarcity of  
water has worn patience thin.::  
  
??? "You don't HAVE to push, there will be plenty..."  
Man1 "I'll take seven cases!"  
Wom1, waving bills "No, I want twenty!!!"  
Wom2, slapping down cash "Give me FIFTY!!!!!!"  
??? "Calm down, now, everyone will be served! That's the  
'Endless River Bottled Water' motto!"  
  
::Setsuna walks down the sidewalk, deep in thought. She has  
just left the Senshi meeting at the shrine, and is  
contemplating the new enemy. She was as relieved, if not  
more, by the fact that Usagi was not responsible for the loss  
of Chibi-usa. Still, she feels the pain, as if she has lost  
her own daughter. Silently, she vows to deliver the final  
blow to those who ARE responsible. She vows that time will be  
restored to its normal course and flow. As she passes the  
madhouse of a store on the other side of the street, she  
hardly notices the commotion. A woman walking in the opposite  
direction bumps into her, and she reacts as if she has  
suddenly been awakened from a deep sleep. The woman has  
shortly-cropped red hair.::  
Set. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I..."  
Redh. "Wasn't paying any attention? It's understandable."  
  
::Although her words are mild, Setsuna sees the savage look in  
her eyes. Her face seems unhappy, even angry, but her voice  
seems perfectly mild and friendly.::  
  
Redh., smiling "You seem like you've had a lot to think about  
lately."  
Set. "Well, I suppose in this day and age, everyone has so  
much to worry over."  
  
::The Red-haired woman leans in close to Setsuna's ear and  
whispers.::  
  
Redh. "If you want to be happy again, you should just get what  
you REALLY want. Don't fool yourself..."  
  
::A puzzled Setsuna watches the woman walk on down the street.  
In her ear, a raspy, familiar voice, almost like her own, but  
more rough, whispers to her.::  
  
^REVENGE... THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT...REVENGE FOR CHIBI-USA...^  
  
::She shakes her head and continues down the street to the  
apartment, forgetting all about the incident. She didn't  
really seem to notice the voice, but she certainly heard it  
loud and clear.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
Min. "It's so HOT!"  
Rei "It is too warm, and yesterday it seemed so cold."  
Mak., fanning herself "I don't know about you guys, but my  
throat's like a desert!"  
  
::All the Inners heartily agree. They decided to stick  
together and inspect the scene of the diabolical perfume shop,  
but when they arrived, they found nothing but an alley in its  
place. Now, they walk, or more accurately trudge, down the  
streets of Juuban. The day is very busy, and so many cars and  
people increase the heat five or ten degrees. It is quickly  
becoming suffocating.::  
  
Usa. "Right now, I could really go for a great big tall glass  
of..."  
  
::They pass a bar. A man is standing in front of it arguing  
with the owner.::  
  
Man "Whaddaya mean, you're not open today? I want something  
ta drink!!!"  
Own. "No can do, I gotta save what water I have for my own  
family."  
Man "Then I'll take my business elsewhere!"  
Own., sarcastically "Good luck, and good riddance, pal!"  
Usa. "Never mind..."  
Rei "Yeah, don't even REMIND me. I can't believe the stupid  
filters broke!!!!"  
Ami "I'm sure the city authorities will have everything fixed  
soon. It can't go on much longer."  
Mak. "Yeah, or they'll be a riot!"  
  
::Two boys run past the girls at full speed, behind them,  
their mother jogs slowly, panting, trying to keep up.::  
  
Boy "C'mon, Mom, or they'll sell out!"  
Mom, stopping by the girls "I (huff) can't keep up!  
(huff huff) Too fast!"  
  
::The woman grips her knees, trying to catch her breath.::  
  
Min. "All you all right, ma'am?"  
Mom "I'll be all right, yes (huff). Thank you, though."  
Usa. "What's the big rush for, a big sale?"  
Mom "Oh, you bet! A new store just opened selling exclusively  
bottled water!"  
Rei "Wow, how are the odds?"  
Mom "It doesn't look good. They'll probably be sold out by  
the time I get there. The vultures seemed to be waiting for  
something like this for their grand opening! " 'Something  
River' its called, I think. The price is probably outrageous,  
but I'd sell my SON for a crate of water right now. Gotta  
go!"  
  
::The woman runs off again, and Rei wishes her 'good luck.'::  
  
Mak. " 'River' water, huh?"  
Min. "That's... odd..."  
  
::The Senshi turn and look in the direction of the Perfume   
Shop's former location.::  
  
Ami "Oh, no."  
  
::After a few moments of silence, the Senshi burst into  
sprints in the direction the woman ran. After a block, they  
come to the end of the crowd, but continue running around it  
to the front of the store. The happy woman and her two sons  
are walking back down the street, arms heavily loaded with  
crates of water.::  
  
Usa. "Ugh, what's that horrible smell!"  
Rei "Hey, Ma'am! Get rid of that water, it's bad! Don't  
drink any of it, throw it away!!"  
  
::The woman turns in their direction, a livid look on her  
face. Rei steps back, surprised. Her eyes, like everyone  
else's, are solid black.::  
  
Mom "What do you think I am, stupid? You're not going to take  
this water away from me, it's MINE!!! I had to FIGHT for it,  
and if you want some, get your own!!!!"  
  
::As the woman walks away with her sons, the Senshi turn to  
see the crowd is in total chaos. Punching, kicking, shoving,  
and even biting are common practice for those trying to get to  
the front of the line.::  
  
Mak. "Oh, no! It's already taking affect, and they haven't  
even drank any yet!"  
Min. "It's definitely the enemy, this is the same situation as  
the perfume shop!"  
Ami "Everyone, this way!"  
  
::The Senshi rush into an alley away from the violent crowd.::  
  
Usa. "MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE-UP!"  
Ami "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"  
Rei "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"  
Mak. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
Min. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
  
::The Sailor Senshi rush from the alley, in their Super   
fukus.::  
  
Moon "All right, let's put a stop to this nonsense! Everyone,  
you mustn't buy this water!!!"  
  
::The blue-haired owner peeks out of the crowd to see the  
girls. She stops taking the people's money and walks out from  
behind the counter in front of her store. Casting aside her  
sales-apron, she slips into the store and out of sight.   
Inside the store, Megaera peered out the window as the Sailor  
Senshi tried to convince the people not to drink any water.  
The street was already littered with empty bottles from those  
who were too thirsty to wait until they got home. Several  
people began to steal the crates.::  
  
Meg. "All right, time to open up Store B."  
  
::Her eyes flash, and in an instant, the angry mob once again  
turns to the Senshi and begins to attack. She laughs to  
herself as she disappears. The Sailor Senshi try to fight off  
the mob without actually hurting the people, but it proves  
nearly impossible.::  
  
Jup. "We have got to do something!"  
Ven. "We don't have a choice!"  
Mer. "I'm afraid they are right!"  
Mars "Sailor Moon, we must attack them!"  
Moon "No, just hold them off! I'll heal them with the  
Ginzuishou!"  
  
::Suddenly, the store bursts into flame. Megaera's sinister  
laughter echoes in the street. She taunts the Senshi.::  
  
Meg. "I suppose you have your hands full. It's a pity,  
because all these thirsty people will be drinking in my Lord's  
essence at a new store. It doesn't look like you'll be able  
to stop everyone in the city at once! YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE  
UP, YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MEGAERA, THE FURY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
Moon "NO!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::As Setsuna had walked home, the voice had continued to  
badger her. She had unconsciously slowed her pace and  
listened to it.::  
  
^YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU CRAVE... TO DESTROY THE  
ONES THAT TOOK YOUR CHIBI-USA FROM YOU... THINK... YOU  
ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS, SETSUNA... YOU KNOW... SO WHY DON'T  
YOU GO AND GET WHAT YOU WANT... GO AND GET RID OF THE PERSON  
WHO DARED TO ROB YOU OF YOUR HAPPINESS... IF YOU DON'T, YOU  
WON'T BE GIVING CHIBI-USA THE JUSTICE SHE DESERVES... IT'S  
YOUR DUTY, YOU CAN'T DENY IT... LET OUT YOUR ANGER...^.  
  
::Now, three police cars race past, shaking her out of the  
voice's grasp. She turns to watch them and sees a great  
cloud of smoke rising from the horizon. She realizes that  
she is needed, and begins to run back down the street. As  
she arrives on the scene, the soft, gentle glow of the  
Ginzuishou is fading over the now unconscious crowd. Then,  
Setsuna gasps.::  
  
^YES... IT'S OKAY... YOU'RE RIGHT, SETSUNA, AND YOU KNOW IT...  
DON'T FEEL GUILTY... THERE SHE IS... THAT SELFISH BRAT WHO  
WISHED YOUR CHIBI-USA AWAY... HOW COULD SHE DO THAT? IT WAS  
HER VERY OWN DAUGHTER... YET SHE JUST WISHED HER AWAY,  
WITHOUT GIVING ANYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS A SECOND THOUGHT... YOU  
MUST AVENGE CHIBI-USA... YOU MUST... IT IS YOUR DUTY... AND...  
YOUR PLEASURE... WHAT IS THE PENALTY FOR BREAKING THE TABOO,  
SETSUNA? WHAT IS IT?^  
  
Set., whispering "Death." louder "PLUTO STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"  
Moon, turning "Pluto, it's okay, we've got everything taken  
care of here, but you can help us get to the other store!"  
  
::Super Sailor Mercury was scanning the city for the center of  
the negative energy.::  
  
Mer. "It's four blocks North!"  
Moon "Right, let's go!"  
  
::But Super Sailor Pluto does not move from their path, or  
join them. She simply stares out of hollow, empty black eyes  
at them, grimacing.::  
  
Moon "Come on, Pluto, we've got to go and stop the enemy!"  
Plu., voice rough "I will punish my enemy for tearing  
Chibi-usa away from me."  
Moon, blinking "What? Right, so let's-"  
Pluto, screaming "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
::Pluto lunges at Moon, brandishing the Time Staff like a  
sword. A stunned Moon can only stand and wait for the blow,  
but Mars crashes into her and knocks her out of the way.::  
  
Jup. "What's wrong with you, Pluto?!!"  
Mer. "What are you talking about?!"  
Plu. "YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
::Her homicidal scream echoes off the silent streets. As  
Super Sailor Moon stands, Pluto rushes at her and both  
disappear in the wall of flames that surround the store. The  
shocked Senshi stand quietly, not one of them knowing what to  
do. Inside the inferno, Moon crashes into the brick wall  
behind her, cracking it. Pluto holds her a full foot and a  
half above the ground, the Garnet Orb at the end of the Time  
Staff thrust against her neck. She tries to speak, but it is  
hard enough to breathe in the fire, let alone with Pluto  
choking her.::   
  
Plu., growling "You selfish little fool! Do you think you  
could have that much power? That we would let you play with  
our lives carelessly? I can't allow that. My duty is to  
punish those who break the taboos, but this is the first time  
I have ever taken so much pleasure in my task! I will KILL  
you because you KILLED CHIBI-USA!!!! And I will ENJOY it!!!  
DEAD-"  
  
  
*{End Episode 5, part I}*  



	6. Episode 5, part II: Watch out Usagi! Pl...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes : Pronunciation [i think!]  
'=accent on syllable  
Alecto (A-leck'-toh)  
Tisiphone (Tis-if'-oh-nee)  
Megaera (Me-gah'-ay-rah)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 5, part II  
Watch out Usagi! Pluto's rage is out of control!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "What's wrong with Puu? Why is she attacking Mamma?!"~~~  
~~~ "She has fallen to the Fury of Revenge, and must ~~~  
~~~overcome her own guilt and grief before she is driven ~~~  
~~~insane by it." "Insane!! No!! This can't be!" "You ~~~  
~~~must have faith, and pray with me for them all. Here, ~~~  
~~~you prayer is magnified so that the Gods can hear you. ~~~  
~~~Your prayer can give them both strength." "Puu, stop!"~~~  
~~~Don't hurt Mamma, please!!! You have to stop!!!" ~~~  
~~~ "Your prayers are strong, Princess, and I know that ~~~  
~~~they can hear you and feel your love." ~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nep. "DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!"  
  
::Before Pluto can finish, a tidal wave of salt water  
cascades over them and the entire building, putting out the  
fire. Pluto looks up, even more angry, to see Super Sailors  
Neptune and Uranus standing among the other Senshi.::  
  
Plu. "What the hell are you doing? I MUST destroy her!!!!"   
Nep. "Pluto, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"  
Ura. "Don't force us to battle each other when we have a common  
enemy! I don't want to hurt you, but I will."  
Plu. "I am perfectly aware of my actions! I am carrying out my  
duty as Guardian of Time and executing the one guilty of  
breaking a taboo. I am also avenging MY CHIBI-USA-CHAN!!!!!!"  
  
::Tears run down Setsuna's face from her glossy black eyes.  
Her face is twisted into a horrible snarl. Inside her head,  
her mild, smooth voice pleads.:  
  
^PLEASE, STOP ME!!! KILL ME, JUST DON'T LET ME DO THIS!!!!  
PLEASE SAILORS, PLEASE!!!!^  
  
Plu. "You can't stop me, this is my DUTY!"  
Ura. "WORLD SHAKING!!!!"  
  
::Pluto groans as the huge ball of orange energy with the force  
of an entire planet behind it plows into her and crushes her  
against the sidewalk, creating a small crater. Moon falls to  
the ground, gasping for breath.::  
  
Moon, gagging "Please... *ack* No, don't!"  
Ura., ignoring her "SPACE SWORD-"  
Moon, choked "URANUS, NO!!!!"  
  
::Uranus stops short.::  
  
Ura. "Princess, she tried to kill you!"  
Moon, standing in front of Uranus "And so did both of you, at  
one point, but I still knew that you were my allies. Pluto  
isn't the one doing this, someone is CONTROLLING HER!"  
Ven. "She must have had some of that foul water Megaera was  
selling. It caused all these people to become violent as well."  
  
::Behind them, Pluto begins to stir, but still cannot get up.::  
  
^THANK YOU, URANUS. THANK YOU...^  
  
::Her wound begins to bleed again, and several scrapes from the  
concrete bleed as well. The violent Setsuna still pushes her  
body, wishing to get up and kill Moon, Uranus, and Neptune, but  
the inner Setsuna can feel her body slipping away.::  
  
^I'M SORRY, PRINCESS... CHIBI-USA... KING, QUEEN... EVERYONE...^  
  
::Pluto feels the warmth of the Ginzuishou's light flowing over  
her once more. The violent Setsuna fights against its  
cleansing, but is driven out. Her eyes clear, back to the  
usual deep red. Her wounds are healed once more. As the light  
fades around her, she sees Super Sailor Moon standing above her  
and begins to cry. She pulls herself up and kneels before her  
future Queen.::  
  
Plu. "Princess Serenity... I cannot ask for you forgiveness for  
such an act. Please punish me however you see fit, I deserve  
it. I-"  
  
::Pluto feels Moon's hand on her shoulder, and looks up, tears  
running down her tan face. Super Sailor Moon is smiling.::  
  
Moon "You don't need to apologize for something that you had  
nothing to do with. The only thing I ask of you is to help me  
find and punish those who took Chibi-Usa-chan from us, our  
enemies. Will you fight at my side?"  
Plu. "I... YES! Of course, Princess, thank you."  
Moon, grinning "Then get up, so we can go!"  
  
::Setsuna stands, and stares down at the young Princess. The  
other Senshi look on, silent.::  
  
Mars You know, sometimes she really does act like a Princess...  
??? "IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
::The Senshi turn to see Tisiphone standing a few yards away.  
Her red eyes seem to glow, flashing with more violence than  
ever.::  
  
Moon "You're an enemy?! Who are you?"  
Tis. "I am Tisiphone, the 'Avenger of Blood'! The Solitary Senshi  
is to KILL YOU!" looks at Pluto "She took someone from you whom  
you love deeply, you MUST AVENGE THE DEATH!!!"  
Mer. "Why? What right do you have-"  
Tis. "SHUT UP! That has been the order of things for centuries!  
Those who do not avenge the death of loved ones must be DRIVEN  
INSANE by the Furies until they kill the murderer. I am the  
Fury in charge of such matters, and you CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR  
RESPONSIBILITY!!!! I'LL DRIVE YOU INSANE WITH HATE OR KILL  
YOU MYSELF!!!!"  
  
::Tisiphone hurls a huge ball of energy at Moon and Pluto. Pluto  
stands and prepares to take the hit for Moon, but Super Sailor  
Moon steps out in front and shields Pluto. Shocked and terrified,  
Pluto tries to stop her.::  
  
Plu. "No, Princess!!"  
  
::The force of the blast forces Moon to take a step back, but she  
amazingly holds her ground, and after the blast, is still  
standing, defending Pluto.::  
  
Moon "I don't know who you are working for or who the Furies are,  
but you are my enemy, and I cannot be defeated. I WILL not be."  
Tis. "YOU WILL DIE!!!"  
  
::As Tisiphone prepares to fire another blast, a rose cuts through  
her gathering energy in front of her, breaking her concentration.  
She looks up, and sees Tuxedo Kamen standing atop a low building.::  
  
Tux. "Your hate is blinding you and making you weak. Super Sailor  
Moon's love is what makes her and her friends so strong. You will  
never defeat her for that reason."  
Tis. "Damn you, I'll KILL YOU ALL! LORD STYXX WILL NEVER ALLOW  
YOUR LOVE TO LIVE ON AND BUILD CRYSTAL TOKYO!!!!  
  
::She fires a blast at Tuxedo Kamen, but he leaps off the roof and  
lands in the street next to his love. The Senshi line up in front  
of their future rulers. Super Sailor Moon holds up the Moon  
Kaleidoscope and takes aim. Their energy meets between them, but  
there is no question who the more powerful is. With the Moon  
Gorgeous Meditation, and a wild scream, Tisiphone is incinerated,  
her ashes scattering in the cool, refreshing wind that has begun to  
blow. Somewhere four blocks North, as rabid customers scramble  
to pay her for their water, Megaera feels a sudden stab of pain,  
similar to the pain she felt when Alecto was killed. A scream  
echoes in her ears, and she swears that each and every Sailor Senshi  
will die a painful death as revenge for her two fallen Sisters.::  
  
  
*{End Episode 5, part II}*  



	7. Episode 6, part I: Who's that with Mamor...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes : Um... er... I had stir-fry last night...  
yeah, that's important...(?) And, for your information  
(aNd MY inSaNity!?!@!) the 'x' coordinate in a  
Cartesian Graphing system is called the 'abcissa'.  
The 'y' coordinate is called the 'ordinate'. The 'z'  
coordinate (3D) does not HAVE and official name!  
Ha ha! (@#$$#% #%%@, &&#$ [CENSORED] &#%$@^%#) Ahh,  
don't you just love calculus? And extra credit so  
desperately needed but impossible to get? I nearly  
cried when my teacher said that, after searching  
every dictionary (regular AND math) in our school's and  
the public library for hours and searching online.  
Sad but true... (weep for me, people, I had to vent!)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 6, part I  
Who's that with Mamoru? Usagi has competition!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "Will you tell me a story? Please?" "Very well. ~~~  
~~~Once upon a time, on the beautiful silver ball that ~~~  
~~~circles Earth, a woman with incredible power took the ~~~  
~~~vacant throne. This woman had a gem which granted ~~~  
~~~peace to the people of this land. Her family ruled for~~~  
~~~centuries, and always the daughter assumed the throne. ~~~  
~~~This era was known as the Silver Millennium." "Wow..."~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
::The Senshi had split up to search for the other water shop.  
Makoto and Ami, Rei and Mina, Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna,  
Luna and Artemis, and Usagi and Mamoru detransformed and set  
out to hunt down Megaera and ruin her plans. After the  
destruction of the second shop, and the healing of those who  
had already fallen to the water's power, Megaera received a  
beating. Barely escaping, she now stands in an alley far  
from Juuban, fuming. Her robes are torn and dirty from the  
fight, and a small cut on her left cheek bleeds slightly.::  
  
Meg. "How can this be? Our plan was perfect!! I will NEVER  
forgive them for this... they will all pay with their LIVES!"  
??? "You had better be right..."  
  
::Megaera turns to a small puddle in the alley, where the  
water has suddenly become black. She kneels on one knee,  
startled.::  
  
Meg. "M-My Lord!"  
??? "Alecto and Tisiphone have failed me... and I cannot help  
but think that you might as well... does this troublesome  
trait run in the family?"  
Meg. "No, My Lord, of course not! I will carry out your  
orders immediately!"  
??? "I am relieved to hear you say that, Megaera. You still  
have yet to use your power on a Senshi... I suggest you make  
your choice carefully. Our time... YOUR time is running out."  
Meg. "As you wish, Lord Styx, I shall not fail."  
  
*~*~*  
  
""NO DATA CAN BE FOUND ON SUBJECT 'LORD STYX' AT THIS TIME""  
Ami "Great..."  
  
::Ami sits in the little soda shop run by Motoki and his  
little sister. She is waiting for the others to finish their  
games at the Crown Center and join her. She stares at the  
screen of her minicomputer and sighs. So far, no one has any  
clue as to who or what the 'Lord Styx' Tisiphone spoke of is,  
or if it even exists. Ami sips her green tea and watches  
people passing on the sidewalk outside through her window on   
the right.::  
  
Ami No more of that horrible water has been passed around...  
Everything's quiet, and it seems silly to be thinking about a  
new enemy on such a beautiful day... I wish it were over, but  
I know it is not, and that scares me- hey... "Hey!"  
  
::Ami is shaken from her thoughts by what she is witnessing.  
Outside and across the street, in front of a small flower  
shop, Mamoru is handing a single red rose to a young girl.  
That girl is not Usagi. Her light blue hair and eyes sparkle  
in the bright sunlight as she accepts the flower, blushing.  
Mamoru is blushing, as well. The excited girl says something  
quickly, probably a thank-you, turns, and runs down the street.  
Mamoru watches her go, sighs, and walks in the other direction  
with his hands in his pockets and a peculiar smile on his face.  
Ami watches all this with fascination, so it is no wonder that  
she screams.::  
  
Usa., in Ami's ear "HEY, AMI-CHAN, LOOKING AT A HOT GUY??!!"  
Mak., next to Usa. "YOU BETTER NOT STEAL ALL THE GOOD ONES,  
AMI-CHAN!!"  
Min., next to Mak. "HEY, LET ME SEE, TOO GUYS!!"  
Ami, startled "Ack! You guys, you're going to give someone  
heart failure if you do that! And I was not looking at BOYS."  
Rei "They never learn, do they? Hopeless romantics, how  
pathetic!"  
  
::The other girls sit down in the booth with Ami, Makoto and  
Usagi across from her, and Minako and Rei next to her.::  
  
Usa. "So, what WERE you looking at if it wasn't a hot guy,  
then?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::Mamoru had walked down the street to his favorite flower  
shop. He intended to buy Usagi a flower because he knew how  
hard these last battles had been. But when he arrives, his  
plans suddenly change. As he purchases the red rose, a young  
girl with eyes like clear ice and hair to match bumps him from  
behind.::  
  
Girl "Oh! Excuse me, I am so sorry!"  
Mam. "No, it's all right!"  
  
::He finds himself staring into her eyes, and looks away. It  
is then that he notices the lovely jewel hanging against the  
neck of her white dress. It is the same pale blue as her  
eyes.::  
  
Mam. "That's a lovely stone, what is it?"  
Girl, blushing "Oh, this? It's just something my... Mother  
gave me... Not really very valuable."  
Mam. "But it's the same beautiful shade as your eyes, and that  
makes it priceless."  
Girl, blushing more "*giggle* Why, thank you!"  
Mam. What was that all about? Am I flirting with this girl?  
Don't I need to take this flower to Usagi?  
Girl "A man who appreciates such beauty is rare indeed... I  
suppose that makes YOU priceless, too... *giggle*"  
  
::Mamoru's face turns slightly red, and somehow, his eyes fall  
into hers again. When she speaks her voice sounds distant,  
yet very clear.::  
  
Girl "You obviously have good taste in beautiful things,  
judging by the rose in your hand. You and I should get  
together sometime and discuss these things, things of beauty,  
I mean. Oh!"  
  
::The girl pulls back, and Mamoru realizes that her face had  
been inches from his. The girl is blushing again.::  
  
Girl "I'm sorry, I suppose I'm being too forward... please,  
forgive me-"  
  
::Suddenly, Mamoru takes the girl's hand gently and places the  
rose in it.::  
  
Mam. "Not at all. I'll see you at the park tomorrow after  
lunch, okay?"  
Girl "Oh, of course! I can't wait!"  
Mam. "Until tomorrow, then."  
Girl "Yes, tomorrow!" turning and running down the street  
"Good-bye!"  
  
::As he watches the girl rush off, Mamoru sighs. He blinks  
once, then again. He feels as if he has just woken up from  
a deep sleep, his eyes heavy. As he turns to leave, he  
ponders his actions.::  
  
Mam. What's wrong with me? I'm in love with... with...  
Odango Atama. And I didn't even get that girl's name.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "Occasionally, another child was born to the present ~~~  
~~~Queen, a brother to the princess, but there was always ~~~  
~~~only one daughter. The daughter was named after her ~~~  
~~~mother: Serenity. I suppose in the beginning, they ~~~  
~~~referred to their Queens as Serenity the First, or ~~~  
~~~Second, and so on, but after so many years that part ~~~  
~~~of the title was dropped because there had been so many~~~  
~~~Queens. Then, near the end of the Silver Millennium, ~~~  
~~~something odd occured. A second, younger daughter was ~~~  
~~~born to Queen Serenity... your great-grandmother." ~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usa. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
::Her scream blares throughout the small soda shop, causing  
other customers to jump and cover their ears. In her shock,  
she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, spilling  
everyone's tea, soda, and floats. The Inner Senshi had been  
starring at Ami in disbelief, but now, they look around the  
room nervously sweat-dropped, apologizing to the other  
customers.::  
  
Mak. "Sorry! Heh heh..."  
Min. "She's just a little high-strung today!"  
Rei, to Usagi "You might wanna lower the volume, Odango, we  
ARE in public."  
Usa., leaning over table in Ami's face "ARE YOU POSITIVE IT  
WAS MAMO-CHAN!!!!!?????"  
Ami, frightened "Uh... er... yes..."  
  
::Usagi gasps in air, preparing for a thunderous scream sure  
to shatter the windows and soda glasses for miles, but Rei  
intervenes, grabbing her by the pigtails and hauling her  
toward the door (Kicking and screaming and crying, of  
course).::  
  
Rei "Okay, that's enough soda for today, outside you go..."  
  
::The rest follow them out, and Makoto pays Andrew's sister  
for the spilled drinks, and a little extra for the  
disturbance. Ami trails behind the others a little, afraid of  
Usagi's reaction. Once outside, Rei does not relinquish her  
death-grip on Usagi's hair.::  
  
Usa. "LEGGO MY HAIR, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR, OUCH, OWOWOWOW,  
PLEASE, LEGGO... WAAAAHHH!"  
Rei "Are you going to stop wailing like a Banshee?"  
Usa., pouting and crying "*sniff* Yes..."  
Rei "PROMISE?"  
Usa. "Yes... *sniff, sniff*"  
Rei "Cross your heart?"  
Usa. "YES, JUST PLEEEEEEZZZZZE LEGGO!"  
  
::Rei drops the pigtails reluctantly. Usagi recoils, rubbing  
her head.::  
  
Usa. "Oh, why are you so *sniff* mean to me *sniff, sniff*"  
Rei "Don't start CRYING again, either!"  
Usa., sticks out tongue "You didn't say I couldn't cry! So,  
HA!"  
Rei, sticks out tongue, too "You do, an' I'll yank those  
Odango right off your head! So, THERE!"  
Min., ignoring them "So, Ami, did you recognize the girl  
Mamoru gave the rose to?"  
Ami "N-"  
Usa., jumping in "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!!! GIMME THE FACTS"  
  
::Usagi pulls out a small notepad and pencil from her bag,  
ready to take notes.::  
  
Usa. "I need to know hair color, eye color, what she was  
wearing, what direction she went in, address, school, blood  
type, and most importantly, if she's prettier than me!"  
Ami, blinking "Uh, well..."  
Usa. "Come on, out with it, I don't have all day!!!"  
Ami., pointing "She had light blue hair and eyes, and a white  
dress on, and she went that way."  
Usa., pointing dramatically "Then it is that way I shall go!"  
Min. "Wait a minute!"  
Mak. "What're you going to do, beat her up?"  
Usa. "No... I'm going to spy on her. If she doesn't look too  
strong, then I'll yell at her... a lot!"  
Rei, sweat-dropping "That scream could crush an army..."  
Lun. "What's all this racket about?"  
  
::The group looks down to find Luna and Artemis standing on  
the sidewalk. Luna is not a happy kitty.::  
  
Usa. "Oh, Luna! You won't believe-"  
Luna "I get the general idea. We could hear you down the  
street three blocks away!!"  
Art. "We were doing some research on this new enemy 'Lord Styx'  
and we found something interesting. I'm afraid it's not that  
helpful, though."  
Lun. "Yes. Although we couldn't find any information on a  
person named 'Styx', Artemis did find some THING named 'Styx'.  
It appears to be the name of ancient river in Greece."  
  
  
*{End Episode 6, part I}*  
  
[[N.A. "SORRY, SORRY, A THOUSAND TIMES SORRY!! A big storm  
blew my modem (so they tell me) and I had to figure out a way  
to get this thing to you guys. Also, I admit, I've been  
slacking off!! *BAD Neko Athena, fwwwwiiiipppppssshhh!* "Ouch!  
Well, anyway, please forgive me, at least half of the problem  
was out of my hands!!! We aren't allowed to have e-mail at  
school so I finally just went to my good friend's house, The  
Queen of the Unknown Universe (names have been changed to  
protect the semi-innocent). Hopefully I will be online again  
soon. GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-CHAN!! Ja ne!"]]  



	8. Episode 6, part II: We're fighting a riv...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes : The crisis over Calculus has been subdued  
for a while. We made Algebra Hats(TM)! We worked  
out the algebra for the day on construction paper,  
then folded them into hats, so the knowledge would  
soak into our brains. *HAPPY HAPPY, JOY JOY!!*  
I just hope mine works!  
(Teach also suggested that, if the hat didn't work,  
we could try Algebra Bongs... he's a strange one...)   
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 6, part II  
We're fighting a river? Megaera wants revenge!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "What happened then, who got to be Queen?" "The ~~~  
~~~eldest daughter was crowned when the Queen stepped down~~~  
~~~and the younger moved on." "Was she mad?" "No, she ~~~  
~~~just didn't want to get in her sister's way... that's ~~~  
~~~all." "Didn't she still get to be a Princess, or a ~~~  
~~~Duchess or something?" "She remained a member of the ~~~  
~~~Royal Family, and became the high Priestess at a temple~~~  
~~~of the Moon." "Wow, just like Rei-san!" ~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rei "Oh Sacred Fire, light of the Heavens, help me see the  
face of my adversary. I pray that you lend me your strength,  
to vanquish the evil plaguing this land! Sacred Fire, give me  
your divine sight, show me my enemy!"  
  
::Everyone gathered in the Fire Room of the Hikawa Shrine  
holds their breath. For a moment, all is still; the only  
sound comes from the crackling of the fire itself. Then, a  
huge, fiery gust of wind rushes into the room, fanning the  
flames high into the air. Even Rei is a little startled by  
the sudden violence of the fire. Inside the waving,  
shimmering heat, a vision begins to materialize. The Senshi  
look into the fire, and into a wasteland. Rotting vegetation  
sags to the thick, black muck of a riverbank, where a soupy  
fog clings and swims like fingers reaching out into the night.  
the murky water of the river devoid of any life form.  
Overhead, gray clouds hang menacingly. In the distance, a  
faint light can be seen, moving through the gloom toward the  
riverbank. The light has a very strange quality, almost  
glowing darker, a beacon radiating pure blackness. It comes  
closer, and out of the fog, a small boat emerges, just as  
decayed as the surroundings. The light is coming from a  
rusted lantern hanging from a large pole at the bow. As the  
tail of the boat slips from the fog curtain, the Senshi gasp  
and shrink back, horrified. The boatman, pushing the ancient  
barge along the river with a thin stick, is nothing but bones.  
The skeleton's jaw is upturned in an eternal, terrible grin.  
Its only garment is a tattered black cloak, which covers it  
head to foot. Cobwebs are spread across its decrepit  
shoulders to its staff, inside its hood, and even in its  
vacant eye sockets. The boat grounds on the bank. From  
nowhere, two silky beings melt out of the fog and boards the  
craft. The boatman extends a bony hand, and each ghost pulls  
a gold coin from their mouth, giving it to him. He drops the  
coins into a pouch tied around his skinny waist, then turns  
the boat around and vanishes back into the fog with his  
passengers. The Senshi are watching, unable to take their  
eyes off the vision, but only Rei can hear the hideous  
laughter, the laughter of their enemy. Then, just as suddenly  
as before, a frosty gust of wind sweeps into the room,  
reducing the fire to smoldering embers. The girls cry out in  
the sudden darkness. They rush out of the Fire Room and into  
the sitting room, gasping for breath. With trembling fingers,  
Rei finds the light switch.::  
  
Mak. "Th-That w-w-was..."  
Min. "HORRIBLE!"  
Usa. "I-I-I-I-It was just BONES! EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW..."  
Ami "I've never seen ANYTHING so terrible... that place was  
like-"  
Rei "Hell."  
All, looking up "Huh?"  
Rei "It was hell... or a kind of hell. A place where  
everything is dead, and evil, and-"  
??? "TEA, ANYONE!?"  
  
::The Inner Senshi jump and scream in horror. But standing in  
the door is only Rei's grandfather. When they see it is him,  
they sigh with relief.::  
  
Grp. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but it's tea-time, ya  
know!" sets tea tray on table "Ya don't need to jump outta  
your skin!"  
Rei "Sorry, Ojii-chan, we were...uh, telling ghost stories.  
You just surprised us, but it's all right! Thank you for the  
tea!"  
All "Yes, thank you!"  
Grp. "Oh, you girls are always welcome! Just don't scare  
yourselves too much."  
Rei "We won't, Ojii-chan!"  
  
::As Grandpa leaves the room, the girls sigh with relief.::  
  
Mak. "But that skeleton wasn't our enemy, was it?"  
Ami "No, I think the vision was showing us the river, Styx."  
Rei "Yes. That was it. Now, I remember the old legend of  
the river of the dead. And please... STOP CRYING, USAGI, IT'S  
OVER!!!"  
Usa. "*sniff* B-B-B-But he w-w-w-was j-j-just BONES!!!  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Min., sweat-dropping and patting Usagi's back "It's all right,  
let it all out."  
Mak., rubbing ear "You feel any better?"  
Usa. "Yeah- *sniff* a little."  
Ami "Please, continue, Rei. I think I remember the legend,  
as well."  
Rei "As I've heard it, in ancient Greece, the family members  
of someone who had died always put a gold coin in that  
person's mouth before burial, to pay a boatman who would carry  
them down the river of the dead to the underworld. If they  
had led a just life, then they were rewarded with eternal  
happiness in Elysion, where Helios is. But, if they were  
wicked, they had to remain in the underworld and suffer a  
personal punishment."  
Usa. "W-What kind of punishment?"  
Ami "One man was punished by being eternally starving, and  
just above his head was a branch with delicious fruit. But  
the fruit was always just beyond his reach, no matter what he  
tried."  
Usa. "ACK! No food!? That's EVIL! Ami, you guys, I'm gonna  
have NIGHTMARES!!"  
Ami "But Rei, Styx doesn't translate to 'river of the dead'."  
Rei "Really? What does it mean?"  
Ami "It translates more accurately into 'river of hate'. And  
that would explain Alecto and Tisiphone speaking of spreading  
hate throughout the world and being afraid of Crystal Tokyo's  
love."  
Min. "You're right, but the question remains...who exactly is  
our enemy? It can't be the RIVER, itself, can it?"  
Mak. "We need to find Mamoru-san and contact the other Senshi  
immediately."  
Usa., gasping "That's right! Mamo-chan!"  
Rei "What about him?"  
Usa. "He was acting strange when I called him this morning.  
He said he had something to do at the museum. I was going  
to follow him, because I have suspicions that that BIMBO  
from the other day might have something to do with it!"  
Ami "Usagi-chan, you seem genuinely worried about Mamoru.  
What's wrong?"  
Usa. "I just can't believe he'd do something like that,  
especially... since Chibi-usa is gone now."  
Ami "But maybe she was a friend or sister of one of his  
college friends. Maybe he was just being nice."  
Usa., solemn "But the red rose is our special token, a symbol  
of OUR love. I don't like the idea of him giving one away  
to a stranger so carelessly."  
Min. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go and get him!"  
Usa., smiling "Right, let's go!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "This temple is one that grants protection and peace ~~~  
~~~to those who had lost their way and was a place where ~~~  
~~~even the smallest prayers could be heard by the Gods. ~~~  
~~~It was a holy place where heroes could seek guidance ~~~  
~~~and paupers could seek answers to their prayers." ~~~  
~~~ "Where was this temple?" "The Moon Kingdom's capital ~~~  
~~~was in the 'Sea of Serenity', Mare Serenitatis. This ~~~  
~~~was the Queen's namesake. Therefore, it was fitting ~~~  
~~~that the Queen's sister keep the temple in Mare ~~~  
~~~Serenitatis' twin sea... Mare Tranquillitatis, the 'Sea~~~  
~~~of Tranquillity'. This sea was the namesake of the ~~~  
~~~Queen's sister." "Is there a sea called 'Small Lady'?"~~~  
~~~ "*giggle* No, I'm afraid not." "Aw, that's not fair."~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Girl "Oh, you actually came... I thought you weren't really  
serious!"  
Mam. "Of course I was serious, I would never lie to such a  
beautiful lady."  
Girl, blushing "Oh, you... you're so romantic! *giggle*"  
  
::Mamoru and the mysterious girl from the day before are  
walking down the street. She grabs his arm affectionately.  
That morning, just before Usagi's phone call, the girl had  
called him and asked if he would mind going with her to the  
Museum of Natural History. A new exhibit opens today, an  
exhibit on the art of war in ancient times. As they turn  
toward the museum and head up the large steps to the door,  
Mamoru is hardly paying attention to where he is going. Once  
again, he feels as if he is in a deep sleep, yet he doesn't  
feel tired at all; he only feels detached. His thoughts and  
his body seem separated completely.::  
  
Girl "I'm so excited about the exhibit, Mamoru, darling! I'm  
glad you could come with me."  
Mam. How does she know my name? Why did she call me  
'darling'? I shouldn't be here... Being with you makes me  
happy, no matter where we go. Just as long as we're together.  
That's what matters."  
Girl "Oh, being loved is so wonderful! How did I manage to  
snag such a perfect guy, huh?"  
Mam. I don't know. What's wrong with me? I'm in love with  
someone else, aren't I? I should be with, with... what's her  
name? "I really don't think I'm anywhere near good enough for  
you."  
  
::They enter the building doors and pay for their tickets.  
Mamoru and his 'date' slowly walk to the left toward the  
main exhibit hall. Over the archway hangs a sign, reading:  
THE HISTORY OF WAR. They go through the first room, which  
focuses on Egyptian and Babylonian weaponry, and into the  
next. Across the far wall of the second room, a row of  
suits of armor stand on pedestals. In the center is a  
large Roman chariot in a glass case, and spears and swords  
hang next to model flags. The couple stop in front of the  
chariot.::  
  
Girl "Oh, look at the wonderful armor, Mamoru! Isn't it  
fabulous!?"  
Mam. This is ridiculous, I have to get my thoughts straight.  
I have to force myself out of this... I'm not even controlling  
my body anymore. And I love someone else... I HAVE to  
remember...  
  
:Mamoru shuts his eyes, concentrating.::  
  
Mam. "N-No!"  
  
::He forces his shaking hand to push the girl away. She  
seems only mildly surprised by his sudden move. The weight  
on his mind seems to be lifting and he can feel himself  
waking up. But just as his thoughts begin to clear, the  
girl walks back to him and stares him in the eyes. The  
weight returns, and again he finds himself struggling to  
concentrate. His will gives out, and his mind slips away,  
just as if he were asleep on his feet. Satisfied, the girl  
turns and walks over to the row of armor. Each seems to  
represent a different city-state from the Greek and Roman  
Empires. Her pale blue eyes turn to him, flashing suddenly  
darker.::  
  
Girl "Hm... have you ever heard of Achilles, darling?"  
Mam., monotone "Yes. He was a Warrior in ancient Greece."  
Girl "That's right. But he was no ordinary warrior... his  
whole body was invulnerable to any weapon, accept his heel.  
His mother dipped him in the river Styx when he was a baby,  
and held him by the heel."  
  
::As the girl speaks, she circles behind the chariot. On  
the other side, Megaera emerges in her blue robes. Megaera  
walks over to Mamoru and puts her hands on his shoulders,  
locking eyes with him.::  
  
Meg. "He was our greatest warrior, and if it wasn't for  
that stupid arrow, he would have spread so much wonderful  
hate throughout the world for us. But now, you see, he  
is going to come back and help me do away with your beloved  
Queen. It's just not fair that you should be so happy  
together... and I simply can't allow her to live. You are  
very powerful, King Endymion, but you cannot break my  
spell..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
::The Inner Senshi are standing inside the Museum of  
Natural History, about to go into the exhibit hall.::  
  
Usa. "Come on, he said he was going to the new exhibit!"  
Mak. "By himself?"  
Usa. "SUPPOSEDLY..."  
Rei "That is suspicious!"  
Ami "The new exhibit is on ancient warfare and weaponry, this  
looks very educational... and interesting!"  
All "UGH, AMI!!!"  
  
::The others sweat-drop and stare at their friend. Little by  
little, they inch toward the hall.::  
  
Ami "Oh, you guys, I think it would be fun!"  
Usa. "Sure, Ami, whatever. You cram while I find Mamo-chan,  
okay?"  
Ami, sweat-dropping "You all have no sense of history."  
Usa. "Who wants one..."  
  
::The Senshi enter the first hall, which is deserted. In the  
next room, Megaera's voice echoes in. Following the voices,  
they sneak up to the doorway.::  
  
Meg. "I can't let someone like her be so happy; it's not  
fair to ME. She took my sisters from me, so I must take  
her loved-ones away as well. So I suppose you will both  
have to die. I'm sure they will all be here soon..."  
Min. "It's that witch, Megaera!"  
Usa. "I knew something bad was happening!"  
Ami "Everyone, transform!"  
  
::Megaera spots the Senshi by the door and smiles to herself.  
Before the Senshi can raise their Henshin Sticks, the heavy  
doors begin to slide down, sealing off the Greco-Roman Room.::  
  
Usa. "No, Mamo-chan!"  
Mak. "Quick, Usagi, DIVE!!"  
  
::Makoto and Rei push Usagi down under the closing door. The  
other Senshi follow, barely rolling inside the room before  
the door hits the floor. Standing, they quickly transform.::  
  
Moon "Megaera, I will not allow you to ruin happiness because  
of your own selfishness. You, like your sisters, will be  
punished for your wickedness!"  
  
  
*{End Episode 6, part II}*  



	9. Episode 6, part III: Who was that cat? ...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes : Tenkyuugi= Celestial Globe (neat, ne?)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 6, part III  
Who was that cat? The birth of Eternal Serenity.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "I'm scared! What will happen to Mamo-chan!?" "You ~~~  
~~~must pray with me again, Princess... we must pray to ~~~  
~~~give the others the strength to triumph." "I'll help ~~~  
~~~you pray, for Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan and all my ~~~  
~~~friends. You can have my strength, just don't loose!! ~~~  
~~~Please win, PLEASE!" "Your heart is so strong... You ~~~  
~~~are truly the future Queen. We will help them win the ~~~  
~~~battle." ~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hot. "Michiru-mama, where do we go when we die?"  
Mic. "What!?"  
  
::Hotaru's question is so sudden, she nearly pops a string on  
her violin. The box of new strings she had been installing  
falls to the floor from her hands.::  
  
Mic. "Why do you want to know that? You are too young to  
think of such morbid things yet."  
Hot. "Is that where Chibi-usa-chan is now?"  
Mic. "Oh, Hota-chan... of course not."  
  
::Michiru walks over to the girl and hugs her close. Hotaru  
doesn't seem upset in the slightest, while Michiru finds  
herself holding back tears. She pulls back from her surrogate  
daughter and smiles weakly, trying to reassure her.::  
  
Mic. "Weren't you supposed to be taking a nap?"  
Hot., eyes bright "Yes, but I had a dream!"  
Mic. "And what was your dream about?"  
Hot. "About a place where you go when you die. It was dark  
and wet, with a bad smell."  
  
::A sudden stab of fear pierces Michiru's chest. For some  
reason, she is once again terrified of Hotaru, terrified the  
way she was when she first met the last of the Planet Senshi.  
She forces down the feeling. Gulping, she stands and tries  
to act as if she is indifferent.::  
  
Mic. "That was just a silly nightmare; it's not real."  
  
::Hotaru's eyes suddenly grow cold and empty: the eyes of the  
Senshi of Destruction. Another stab of fear hits Michiru.::  
  
Mic. Please, no, don't let it come again, no more battles,  
Hotaru, don't let it awaken again...  
Hot. "But it is real. You know that place. The opposite of  
Elysion, the Underworld. And very soon, we'll all be there.  
You, and I, and Haruka-papa, and Auntie Setsuna, and all the  
other Senshi- even Chibi-usa-chan. But we'll be together..."  
Mic., whispering "No. You're wrong, Hotaru."  
Hot., blinking "Am I?"  
  
::Michiru sighs with relief when she sees Hotaru's eyes have  
regained their normal sparkle and innocence. Badly shaken,  
she leads the girl back to her room and into bed. Her words  
seem more for her own comfort than Hotaru's.::  
  
Mic. "Just forget about it, all right? Just another silly  
dream..."  
Hot. "Thank you, Michiru-mama!"  
Mic. "You're welcome, always."  
  
::As Michiru exits the room, she is met by Haruka in the hall.  
Haruka's expression reveals her message before her words do.::  
  
Har. "Our enemy is much stronger than we thought. The time is  
coming to defend the King and Queen again, and we must be  
ready."  
  
::Michiru nods and joins her fellow Outer Senshi to prepare  
for battle.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meg. "Welcome, Sailors, you are just in time for my revenge.  
Achilles will see to it that you pay for what you've done."  
Ven. "How dare you destroy the happiness that Love has  
created!"  
Mars "We will never allow you to spread your evil hate!"  
Mer. "The people of this planet wish for peace, not war!"  
Jup. "We will defeat you to protect that peace!"  
All "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"  
Meg., angry "No, you will be the ones who are punished.  
Your suffering will be payment for mine. If I cannot live  
with love, then the rest of the world will live with hate!"  
  
::The Senshi are tensed for battle. Sailor Mars begins to  
shoot off a fiery arrow at Megaera, but Sailor Moon stops  
her.::  
  
Mars "MARS FLAME SNI-"  
Moon "Wait, we have to get Mamoru back first!"  
  
::Megaera laughs and slips her arms around the zobified  
Mamoru. Super Sailor Moon looks on, fighting back tears.::  
  
Moon "Mamo-chan, please! What's wrong with you!? WHAT HAVE  
YOU DONE TO MY MAMORU!?"  
Meg., giggling "What's the matter, Neo-Queen, are you  
jealous? Do you want some attention? Achilles will play  
with you, and give you all the attention you want!  
Achilles, come forth, and avenge my sisters!!!"  
  
::Behind them, the row of armors by the wall begins to stir.  
Clattering together, they begin to shake away their years  
of disuse. The sounds of the soldiers who once occupied  
them rises; they are preparing for war. Little by little,  
the armors march into the center of the room, in front of  
Megaera and Mamoru. They begin to glow blood red and melt  
together. As the bright glow fades, one giant being, made  
of the red light, stands before the Senshi, donned in a  
huge bronze breastplate and Spartan war helmet, complete  
with shield and spear. The fabled Achilles gives a roar  
as he charges the trembling Senshi.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "OH NO!!! PLEASE, LET ME GO AND HELP THEM FIGHT!!" ~~~  
~~~ "I am afraid I cannot do that, Princess. The prayer ~~~  
~~~of your mother, the Queen, is what sent you here, to ~~~  
~~~protect you. You cannot return until your safety is ~~~  
~~~assured and your mother is ready." "But I feel so ~~~  
~~~helpless here!! I know my prayers help them, but it ~~~  
~~~just doesn't seem like it's enough!" "Please be ~~~  
~~~patient, Princess. Our prayers have already sent ~~~  
~~~someone to help them." ~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
::In the Egyptian Room, a statue of a cat stands alone in  
one corner in a glass case on a pedestal. The spotlights  
are fixed on the slender, midnight blue stone, glittering  
across the gold necklace, earring, and crescent moon inlaid  
in the statue. The museum is beginning to close for the  
night, and the last patrons are being escorted to the exit  
by the security guards. One of them peeks into the room,  
then shuts down the main, overhead lights and pushes the  
button to close the door. The spotlights remain on, casting  
eerie shadows on the walls. From a high window, the rising  
moon can be seen, white against the reddish-purple of the  
sunset. Then, a silvery light cascades through the window  
onto the stone cat, as if from the moon, itself. There is a  
change in the texture of the statue; the smooth, polished  
stone becomes soft fur. As the moonbeam fades, the statue  
of the Moon-Goddess Bastet opens his big, golden eyes,  
blinking. He stretches and yawns, then stares at the glass  
encasing him. He closes his eyes again, and a beam of white  
light shoots from the crescent moon on his forehead and  
dissolves a portion of the glass case. The cat then leaps  
nimbly to the floor.::  
  
Bas., stretching "Hmmmm, what a trip... now to find the  
Queen."  
  
::The cat walks to the door leading to the Greco-Roman room,  
and again, the beam from his crescent begins to burn a hole in  
the obstacle.::  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ven. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
Mars "BURNING MANDALA!"  
  
::The attacks crash into Achilles' shield, not making a   
scratch. With the next crushing blow from his spear, Super  
Sailors Mars and Venus are slammed into the wall. They  
slide to the floor, bruised and beaten, next to their  
fellow crumpled Senshi Jupiter and Mercury. Super Sailor  
Moon manages to dodge, and is now the only one left standing  
to face the titanic enemy. Meanwhile, Megaera is enjoying a  
hideous laugh. Mamoru is still in a deep trance, standing  
beside the last of the Furies.::  
  
Mer., weakly "Our attacks are having no effect!!"  
Mars, croaking "Sailor Moon, try your Kalidescope! It's our  
*cough* last hope!"  
Moon, "Right! MOON GORGEOUS MED-"  
  
::Before she can finish the attack, the giant bronze shield  
connects with the left side of her body, knocking her into  
a glass case. As the sparkling shards fly around her, the  
Kalidescope spins in the air, knocked from her hand. Achilles  
snatches the Kalidescope; it looks like a toothpick in his  
huge hands.::  
  
Meg. "HOHOHOHOHO!! It's over, Queen! Submit, and maybe I'll  
spare you, so you can watch your friends die!!"  
  
::Moon struggles to sit up in the broken glass. Her arms and  
legs are badly scraped. Her eyes begin to fill with tears  
when she realizes no rose will fly to save them.::  
  
Moon, crying "You're so jealous of other's love, you could  
never have your own! Please, Mamo-chan!!! Wake up!!!"  
Meg. "You should give up on him, Queen, the King is no longer  
concerned with you. Just ask him yourself!"  
  
::Megaera turns to Mamoru and kisses his lips. His eyes become  
dark and black.::  
  
Mam., monotone "I've moved on, Usagi, you should do the same.  
I've changed my mind..."  
Usa. "No, Mamo-chan, I know you can't mean that!!"  
Mam. "But I do. And stop calling me that."  
Meg. "Why don't you PROVE to her that your love is over!  
Achilles!!"  
  
::As Moon struggles with her tears, Mamoru walks slowly over  
to Achilles, who drops the Kalidescope into his hands. He  
turns to Moon, expressionless. To her and the Senshi's  
horror, he grasps the Kalidescope and snaps it two. It seems  
to dissolve back into a normal kalidescope, and the colored  
gems and jewels fall to the floor. Moon bursts into violent  
sobs as her Sailor Fuku fades back into her normal clothes.::  
  
Moon "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
Meg. "HOHOHOHO!! Your pain is so delicious!"  
Moon "I've failed! After all the battles I've been  
through, all the enemies I've faced, I still loose! How can  
this be? How can I win now?"  
Meg. "Now, Achilles, finish off her friends, right before her  
eyes!"  
Moon "NO, I WON'T STOP FIGHTING!!"  
  
::Usagi forces herself to her feet and runs in Achilles'  
path. Barely able to stand, she is determined to die trying  
to save her friends. Mars forces herself to her feet.::  
  
Mars "Usagi, please! Get out of the way, Usagi!"  
Usa. "No, I won't leave you!"  
  
::The giant warrior turns to the Senshi, and steps toward  
them. But his attack is interrupted.::  
  
??? "MOONGLOW!"  
  
::A sudden, bright, silvery light floods the room, blinding  
Achilles, as well as everyone else. He stumbles backward,  
and nearly squashes Megaera as he falls through the chariot  
display to the floor. When the flash is gone, the Senshi  
turn toward the door to see Bastet standing on another  
display. His crescent is still glowing slightly. He jumps  
down and over to Usagi and the Senshi.::  
  
Usa. "Who are you? Thank you, so much!"  
Bas. "Please, Queen, dry your tears. There is no time for  
introductions. You must defeat this enemy, now!"  
Usa. "But the Kalidescope is broken, and my powers are gone!"  
Bas. "Then I will give you a weapon."  
  
::Bastet closes his eyes again and the white beam shoots to  
Moon's hands. When the light fades, she is left holding a  
new brooch, engraved with a silver full moon surrounded by a  
circlet of leaves, and a new weapon. The wand's silver handle  
is incircled with leaves, and at the hilt, a pair of white  
angel wings extend majestically. Above the wand's hilt, a  
softly glowing bubble encases the free-floating crystal which  
gives the wand its power.::   
  
Bas. "To transform, shout 'Moon Righteous Power, Make-up',  
then attack with "Astral Moonlight Tide' and your Moon  
Tenkyuugi Staff! Please, Queen, you must trust me!"  
Usa. "It's my only resort, I have no choice. MOON RIGHTEOUS  
POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
::As Usagi raises the brooch, it begins to glow with a bright  
silver light. The moon on the brooch begins to wax and wan,  
shifting phases. Once the phases are completed, it opens,  
and inside is a space for the Ginzuishou. The Ginzuishou  
rises from her old brooch and takes its place in the new one.  
The light encircles Usagi. Spinning slowly in the air above  
her, silver ribbons issue from the open brooch and wrap around  
her. When the light is gone, Eternal Serenity Sailor Moon  
stands before her astonished Senshi. She is dressed in the  
Eternal Fuku, but some things have changed. Instead of the  
body, gloves, and boots being white, they are pale silver.  
All the colored areas, such as the bows, skirt, and even  
the buttons on her Odango, turn white. The brooch is in the  
center of the bow. In place of the traditional Sailor Tiara  
is a ring of silver leaves with a crescent moon in the center.  
The feathers in her hair and wings remain white.::  
  
Bas. "Get ready, Senshi, Achilles is getting up! I'll distract  
him!"  
Moon "Wait, I-"  
Mars "Let him go, we can question him after the battle!"  
  
::Bastet runs between Achilles' legs and attracts his  
attention.::  
  
Moon "I still don't know if we can defeat him, it seems he  
truly is invulnerable!"  
Mars "But wait... Achilles was defeated... THAT'S IT!"  
Moon "What? What is it?"  
  
::Super Sailor Mars steps foreward. She waits until the giant  
has turned completely around, with his back facing them. On  
his left heel, a small area does not glow like the rest of his  
skin.::  
  
Mars "There it is, his weakpoint! MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
::The arrow of fire flies toward the heel, and connects.  
Achilles turns, roaring with pain and anger, but cannot remain  
standing. He falls to his knees, groaning. Megaera rushes   
out, beside the warrior, furious.::  
  
Meg. "YOU FOOL! ONCE AGAIN, YOU LEAVE YOUR WEAK POINT OPEN  
FOR ATTACK!!!"  
Mars "Now, Sailor Moon!"  
Moon, holding up staff "ASTRAL MOONLIGHT TIDE!!"  
  
::Both Megaera and Achilles turn toward Moon to see her holding  
the staff high above her head. The glow around the orb becomes  
stronger, and as Eternal Serenity Sailor Moon whirls around and  
swings the staff toward her enemies, a rush of silver stars  
flutter around the crystal inside the globe, also glowing. In  
a sudden flash, the stars fly from the staff's end in a wave,  
and flow over Achilles, Megaera, and Mamoru. In the silver  
tide, Achilles and Megaera are swept high into the air near the  
ceiling of the room, and as the wave crashes, their bodies melt.  
Megaera screams defiantly, but soon there is nothing left of  
either her or her diabolic warrior. Mamoru lays still on the  
floor, and the silver warmth of the attack fills him. Slowly,  
he opens his eyes to see his beloved standing above him, tears  
streaming down her lovely face.::  
  
Mam., weakly "Usa-ko, why are you crying?"  
Moon "I-I'm just so happy you're all right! I had nearly given  
up! Oh, Mamo-chan!"  
  
::As the Moon Senshi embraces her love, the other Senshi begin  
to recover and walk over to the two.::  
  
Mars "It was a difficult battle, but now it's over!"  
Bas. "No, I'm afraid your battle is only beginning, Senshi..."  
  
  
*{End Episode 6, part III}*  



	10. Episode 7: Chibi-usa returns! The end o...

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~ Author's Notes :   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Episode 7  
Chibi-usa returns! The end of the beginning.  
  
  
::The Senshi assemble in front of the strange cat inside the  
Greco-Roman Arms room of the museum.::  
  
Moon, bowing "I can't thank you enough for what you have done,  
but I must know your name."  
Ven. "Yes, are you a friend of Artemis and Luna? That crecent  
moon on your forehead is identical to theirs."  
Bas. "I am Bastet, and I have come from the Hope Temple  
located on Mare Tranquillitatis on the moon. I was sent to  
help you by my mistress, the Temple's priestess, and your  
aunt, Queen."  
Moon "Aunt?"  
Bas. "Although it had never happened before in your family,  
your grandmother gave birth to two daughters. The eldest,  
your mother, was crowned Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and your  
aunt became a priestess. Her prayers, along with your  
daughter's, allowed me to travel here and assist you."  
Moon "My... CHIBI-USA! She's alive!!"  
Mam. "You mean Chibi-usa is on the moon!?"  
Bas. "Yes, my mistress has been watching over her, just as the  
Queen prayed. Her prayers for the safety of the Princess were  
heard and she was transported to the temple."  
  
::Closing his eyes, Bastet concentrates, and a flickering  
image of Chibi-usa is displayed on the wall. Her small voice  
calls out to her future parents."  
  
Chib. "Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan, everyone! I hope this message  
gets to you and you're all okay!! I keep praying just like  
Tranquillity tells me, I hope it helps! You don't need to  
worry, I'm all right up here, just take care!" image fades  
"I miss you all! Bye-bye!"  
Moon "Chibi-usa-chan, I was so worried!" turns to Bas. "Thank  
you so much for bringing us this message, you don't know how  
much this means!"  
  
::Moon begins to cry again, relieved that Chibi-usa is alive  
and well. Mamoru puts his arm around her, smiling, as the  
Senshi give their own thanks to Bastet for the wonderful  
news.::  
  
Moon, laughing "Oh, that brat's gonna get it, scaring me  
like that!"  
Bas., smiling "It's ironic how you two look after one another.  
Your prayers sent her away from harm, yet her prayers gave  
birth to this new power. I was only the messenger that  
brought them to you!"  
Moon "So, can you tell us how to bring Chibi-usa-chan back?"  
Bas. "It was your prayer that sent her, so it is you alone  
who can call her back to Earth. You must pray for her safe  
return now that the battle is over and the danger has passed."  
Moon "All right, then, I'll pray for her now!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ "Princess, your mother is calling for you. It is time ~~~  
~~~for you to return to Earth." "Usagi-chan! I can go ~~~  
~~~home!? HORRAY!" "Travel safely, my dearest Princess!"~~~  
~~~ "Oh, Tranquillity, I'll miss you! I hope I can come ~~~  
~~~back and visit when there's no enemies!" "I do, too. ~~~  
~~~Behave yourself!" "*giggle* You know I will, bye-bye!"~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*  
  
::As the silvery shimmer fades, Moon rushes, with tears of  
joy, to embrace Chibi-usa. Although she tries to sniff them  
away, Chibi-usa finds her eyes filling with tears. Mamoru  
hugs the two girls. The Senshi watch the reunion silently,  
brushing their own eyes; the happy family is once again  
united.::  
  
Chib. "Usagi-chan! Mamo-chan! I missed you so much!! I  
wanted to be here to help in the battle!"  
Moon "I'm just glad you're safe! You'll have to tell us all  
about your trip!"  
Ven. "Can you tell us more about who this Tranquillity is?"  
Mer."And I want to ask Bastet if he has any information about  
our enemy."  
Jup. "Guys, I think she'll have to explain that stuff on the  
way home, it's gotten late, and I don't think we're allowed in  
here after closing."  
Moon "Oh, yeah! I guess we'd better leave before someone  
calls the police!"  
Mars, laughing "Yeah, Odango, that wouldn't be very good,  
would it?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::In the black temple, the four girls, shrouded in shadow,  
are gathered around a long, deep pool in the center of the room.  
Lying beside the pool, they trail their fingers casually in the  
dark water. The voice of Lord Styxx issues forth.::  
  
Sty. "Well, it seems the Furies have failed me for the last  
time. I am glad to be rid of their incompetence. But I can  
be assured victory now that my beloved daughters are ready  
to serve me... the Senshi of Love will not silence my family;  
I have borne witness to too many centuries of peace. I can  
no longer sleep while the Earth heads toward such a fearless  
era. The people of this planet must remember the power of  
hatred and fear. We will make sure they never forget..."  
Girls "*giggle* Of course, Mother. They'll NEVER forget!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
::The next day, the Inner Senshi meet at Hikawa Shrine to  
question Chibi-usa and Bastet about their new alies and  
enemies. Unexpectedly, the Outer Senshi arrive.::  
  
Chib. "PUU! I'm back!"  
Plu., smiling "It's wonderful to see you safe, Small Lady!"  
Usa. "I'm glad you guys could come, we've got a lot to  
catch up on and figure out before we can continue this  
battle."  
Ami "Yes, although it seems we have defeated the Furies,  
another enemy lies behind them."  
Har. "We... already know."  
Rei "You know? How could you have known that, we only found  
out last night."  
Mic. "We've all had visions, of sorts. Setsuna's pain from  
the day Chibi-usa disappeared was the first. Then, I saw  
strange forms at the bottom of the pool while swimming one  
day."  
Har. "I've been hearing whispers in the wind lately; at  
first I thought they were nonsense. Then, Hotaru had a  
disturbing nightmare..."  
  
::Hotaru suddenly steps forward. Her once childish face  
now bears an expression of grave determination.::  
  
Hot. "Whatever is ahead for us, it will be difficult. We  
must remember to work together, or all is lost. I feel  
this enemy is concentrating on divinding us amongst  
ourselves, and we cannot afford to fall victim to their  
trickery." turns to Usa. "You have gained much power from  
the last battle... I only hope we all can improve our own  
powers as well."  
Usa. "Hota-chan..."  
  
::Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna tense, praying that the  
episode will pass. Sure enough, Hotaru's innocent grin  
returns.::  
  
Hot. "Why is everybody lookin' at me like that?"  
Mic., sighs with relief "Everything is fine, Hota-chan."  
Har. "For now..."  
Set. "What I need to know is what the disturbance I felt  
came from. Chibi-usa-chan, could that have been caused by  
your disappearence?"  
  
::Before Chibi-usa can answer, Bastet's eyes and crecent  
begin to glow golden. Again, a beam of light is projected  
from his crecent, and a robed figure stands before the  
Senshi. Her priestess robes are of the palest purple and  
lavender, and her hair is pure white, done in the same  
Odango style as Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon.::  
  
Usa. "Oh! Who is this..."  
Chib. "Tranquillity!"  
Tra. "Greetings, Senshi of the Silver Millennium! I am  
High Priestess Tranquillity, keeper of the Hope Temple  
on Mare Tranquillitatis. It was my duty, as decreed by  
my sister after her corronation, that I watch over the  
Royal children of the Moon Kingdom forevermore, and  
protect them with my power. Long have I been asleep,  
through the great battle between the Moon and the Earth,  
and now that you all have been reborn, my sister's  
spirit bid me awaken and heed the prayers of her own  
daughter and future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. That  
is the ripple in time felt by you, Honorable Sailor Pluto.  
My awakening was unexpected even to me, but I cannot  
refuse the responsibility given to me. Please, accept  
my humble appologies."  
Set. "I... yes, of course! You needn't apologize to me!"  
Tra., smiles "Your duty is as important as mine, Pluto.  
We two are equals."  
Usa. "Thank you so much for watching over Chibi-usa-chan!  
Under the influence of that perfume, I thought perhaps I  
had wished her away forever!"  
Tra. "As I said, Neo-Queen, it is my duty and pleasure!  
But I am also here to warn you. The enemy you are facing  
it very powerful. It's power is different from the other  
foes you have faced. Please, take care of yourselves,  
Senshi!" image begins to fade "Bastet, now that you have  
also awoken, take your place with your brother as a  
Guardian Cat of an Inner Senshi! Farewell, everyone!"  
  
::Her image fades away, and the girls look at one another.::  
  
Usa. "Bastet, does this mean Artemis is your brother?"  
  
::Artemis blushes and Bastet sweat-drops.::  
  
Art. "Yes, it's true..."  
Bas. "This uncouth flea-bag is... my relation..."  
  
::The two peek at each other out of the corner of their  
eyes. Then, the two burst into laughter.::  
  
Min. "Well, I see you two have some catching up to do!"  
Rei "Yes, but Tranquillity said that Bastet is to become  
'A Guardian Cat of an Inner Senshi.' "  
Usa. "I already have Luna..."  
Min. "And I have Artemis..."  
Rei "I have Phobos and Deimos as Guardians..."  
  
::The three eye Makoto and Ami.::  
  
Ami, to Mak. "Well?"  
Mak. "So?"  
  
::There is a long silence.::  
  
Mak. "Well, I CAN'T take him... My house is full of  
plants!!"  
Ami "My mother would NEVER let me keep a cat! Besides,  
we have so many aquariums at home!"  
Bas., sweat-drops "Now, now, ladies... Don't go fighting  
over me or anything... heh, heh..."  
  
::Everyone bursts out laughing, finally able to truly  
be at ease after such a difficult battle.::  
  
  
*{End Episode 7}*  



	11. End Notes

**************************************************************  
SailormoonT: Tragedy  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: supremethunder4@bolt.com,   
RE: SailormoonT!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
End Notes---  
  
Wow... my first fic is coming to a close... but the  
next is beginning. I can't believe it's the end  
all ready !!! ^p,q^(- my crappy emoticon for SAD!)  
I am excited about beginning the new story to add  
to what is turning out to be a looong fanfic.  
Thank you all so much!  
  
I wanted to follow along with Naoko-sama's original  
storylines by using existing Greek and Roman Myths.  
Being 1/2 Greek myself, I was interested in myths  
to begin with. If you would like to read about the  
mythology behind the Furies, Styx, and her daughters,  
visit the following site, which is where I got a lot  
of the specific information:  
  
Poseidon's Greek Mythology Page  
http://members.tripod.com/Poseidon64/  
  
For info about the geography of the moon, I used  
Microsoft Encarta Virtual Globe 99. I'm not  
advertising the software; it has a great map of the  
moon's surface with the names of the moutains and  
'seas', etc.  
  
If you are curious about Bastet (I know Bastet is  
a Goddess and my Bastet is a male, but it's the  
same situation with Artemis, y'know!), I'm sure  
there is a site, somewhere, but I never really  
looked. Gomen!  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I made some stupid  
mistakes in this story (Like putting the temp. for  
Tokyo in Farenheit instead of Celcius, I think they'd  
be dead 56 degrees Celcius!), but I will try to be  
more careful the in conclusion as well as future fics.  
I do have to work with the information I'm getting  
about Sailormoon History through Cartoon Network and  
mangas as new installments are released (I don't want  
to read about it online and spoil it!), so some  
mistakes are to be expected. Thanks for tolerating  
my floating updates and screw-ups. Stay tuned for  
the exciting, action-packed conclusion to SailormoonT   
SailormoonM: Masquerade!  
I promise to be more faithful in my updates, so stick  
with me, people! You have many things to look  
foreward to, such as new powers, villains, and heros.  
I hope everyone will enjoy my next story! (I hope you  
enjoyed the last one, too.) Keep sending me mail, I  
love reading it! See you in SailormoonM!  
  
  
~Neko Athena ^o,o^  
  
************************************************************** 


End file.
